Crimson Tears
by Deaths-Radiant-Flower
Summary: Konoha city is filled with many secrets that have yet to be discovered by the human race. Though not all those things are good but rather detrimental. Naruto has to learn this the hard way. Vamp fic. Dark fic. Also there will be yaoi so if you don't like then don't read GaaNaru! RnR!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I gain profit from writing these crappy fan fic's… **

**Warnings: this is going to be a dark fic… that is all the warning you need. Oh and there's YAOI! Yay! **

**Rated: M because I'm paranoid**

**Pairings: well there isn't a solid pairing yet for Naruto but it will either be Sasunaru or Gaanaru. Others though would be Saisaku (I really like that pairing so do not judge) Shinokiba, Shikatem (favorite hetro pairing). KakaIru and AsuKure. I wanna know who I should pair Ino and Hinata with... Should I make an OC or...?**

**Crimson Tears**

**Prologue**

…

The City of Konoha, which was located in the Land of Fire, was bustling with people, some trying to get to work while others tried to get to their homes and sleep off last night's hangover. Konoha City was always lively and always had cheerful faces walking around the streets, but lately the bright city has been dulling down. The cause would be the deadly virus that was passing through the city. The virus was unknown but could be identified quickly. Unfortunately though, there was no cure, no treatment. If you got the virus. You would die of it.

Each hospital in the city had a ward for patients with the virus. They were looked after with precaution and each person that went in had to wear masks and protective gloves. They even made the patients wear masks so that they wouldn't pass the virus around. So far things were dying down with the virus and hardly any cases have been admitted, but those that had the virus still had to suffer through the pain that came with the deadly disease.

Right now one of those people was Uzumaki Naruto. He didn't know how he caught the virus but he somehow did and now he was slowly dying because of it. He was stuck in his own private room, thanks to his grandmother who requested it, all alone. He was dying there and he felt like nobody could care less. "This... Is not...fair" he wheezes out, his lungs were starting to give up on him and the oxygen tank next to him wasn't working due to the fact that he used all the oxygen and he was too weak to ring for a nurse. "I'm going to die..." Somehow he didn't fear the death that he knew would happen soon. But there was one thing he hated about catching the virus and that was that he knew he wouldn't survive it and he hated knowing that he was leaving his friends and family.

"I don't want to die" he may have not been afraid of death but that didn't mean he wanted to die. He wanted to live his life, finish High School, get married and start a family. He did not want to die in this hospital nor did he want to die in this room. "But it's inevitable" he mutters out. And he was correct. His death was inevitable. It was not something he could just escape.

Looking out the windows he saw the dark skies that were covered in no stars and just a half moon. "Half done" he whispers out, taking in a deep breath to fill his lungs that were slowly losing all the necessary oxygen to keep him conscious. He wished now that he called for that nurse. He really did. But he knew it was too late. The virus had spread into every location of his bodily organs and he could tell that he didn't have longer to live. "Half done" his life was like the current moon. Half from being a circle, half from being done.

He felt a wetness fall onto his cheeks and he limply brought his right hand up to his face, wiping at his cheek. He took a look at his fingers, noting the watery red that was on them. He was crying blood. A common thing that happened once the virus was spread throughout your whole body. "Not long now" his voice was weak and had a tone that stated his given up, something that he never did easily. "Granny, Grandpa... Please know that I love you" he said as he closed his eyes, the bloody tears falling at a persistent pace. His breathing started evening out and his hearing slowly started to fade.

"Do you want to die?" The voice forced him to open his bloody eyes in shock and surprise. He sat up, his body aching at the strain of moving his limbs, and looked around the room. He found nothing, though he supposed that was because the room was dark and his eye sight was already bad as it was. He didn't even know how he saw the blood on his fingers moments ago. A pain shot through his chest and his hand immediately shot up to squeeze at his chest. "You don't want to die?" came that same voice, Naruto was only half listening due to the pain he was currently feeling.

"Who...are you?" He tried but he doubted that whoever it was that was in the room can hear his whispered question. "Who I am is of no importance... The question is do you want to die?" Naruto noted the smoothness of the voice. He also realized that there was a pair of eyes staring at him, directly into his eyes. He didn't know how or why but the eyes shone through the blackness of the room. The irises of the eyes were that of a bright red, something unusual for Konoha people but not something they haven't seen.

"You already know the answer to that question" Naruto whispers out as he closes his eyes. "But there is nothing you or anybody else can do about that. I'm going to die whether I want to or not" a low chuckle echoed from the shadows and Naruto noted that the person was definitely male.

"There is a way... All you have to do is tell me that you don't want to die and I will make it that you never will" the dying man's eyebrows creased downwards. "What do you mean?" He asked but received silence. "What is the way?" He meekly asked, feeling his life force drain slowly. "Just say the words." The shadow man said, ignoring the others question. 'What do I have to lose? If there isn't a way, tough. I'm dying anyway' "I don't want to die" as the words left the males lips everything went in slow motion.

The man's eyes flashed into a darker red making Naruto's shoulders tense. And the as quickly as the eyes were there, they were gone. "Wha-." Naruto didn't get time to finish his sentence as the next thing he knew there was something biting into his neck, tearing into the skin. He let out a silent scream as the man traveled further down and started tearing chunks off of his arm, at least the man thought he was, he couldn't really tell with the pulsing in his neck.

"Your blood, even when infected, is like heaven" the man said with a satisfactory tone behind his voice. Naruto wanted to say that the man's blood would be infected to now, wanted to shout at the man that what he was doing was not working; in fact it was probably making him die faster, and he wanted to tell him to leave him to die in peace. But words couldn't be formed and even if they were, they died down in his throat.

Again Naruto felt everything was going in slow motion. The man tearing him up with those unbelievably strong teeth and those calloused hands. He felt everything, the was his skin would tear from the bone; that horrible sound that grinds on your teeth, he could hear the sound of his already dying heart slowly stop beating in his chest that the man had yet to destroy. "Your soul is mine" was the last thing Naruto heard before he couldn't fight the unconsciousness that was creeping up on him no longer and he faded into the unconscious realm.

"You have yet again brought destruction into the Banpaia race. Mixing Mahoutsukai and your Fuketsu blood can only mean something close to an abomination. Please, get the boy and end it. I will not allow there to be such dangerous creatures mixing around with the upper hands" came a stern voice. "My lord, with all due respect, mixing Mahoutsukai can mean something other than abomination! If we train him correctly we can use him as a weapon. We can kill the Ookami! We can claim the throne!" Another voice shouted in glee. The man received a dissatisfied look from his 'lord'.

"Very well, Kyuubi. I will give you a month to train him, be it fully or not. You will bring him back here and you will show me and the Kissui that he is not an abomination. He is the first of his kind it seems. If this one turns out to be a useful resource, we will make an army of them and take down the Ookami"

"Very well, my lord. I will bring him to you within a months' time. During that time I will take him to my clan home and train him" a sigh was all he received from the other male. "Kyuubi. It is no longer a clan home. You killed all of your clan members. It is just an empty house now. No Banpaia. But maybe it will soon be the start of your new clan." The other male smirked before bowing his head and leaving the room... The previous man didn't know that he already had the boy at his clan home. He couldn't risk the kid accidently stepping in the light and dying before he could even train him or put him to use.

'Fools' he thought to himself as he disappeared, leaving behind a small dust trail.

**[End Prologue] **

_As said above, this is only the prologue and is relatively shorter than what the chapters to come will be. Please leave a review so that I can know what you think and if I should continue or not. Also the whole Mahoutsukai, Ookami and Banpaia will be explained in the next chapter because I can tell that it will get confusing if I do not explain. Please do not hate me if you find something you don't like, tell me and I will try to fix it. I am one to please the readers, and myself of course, and I love it when I get requests. _

_Updates may only come once a week, please do be patient with me I still have other stories that need to be updated and finished. This story wasn't even supposed to be up yet but I just could not wait any longer. This story will hopefully be more successful than my previous ones. Now that that is done please leave a review! _

_Bye!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Yeah... I still don't own Naruto...**

**Warnings: YAOI in later chapters... also, things will start getting dark soon...**

**Rated: M because I'm still paranoid**

****Pairings: well there isn't a solid pairing yet for Naruto but it will either be Sasunaru or Gaanaru. Others though would be Saisaku (I really like that pairing so do not judge) Shinokiba, Shikatem (favorite hetro pairing). KakaIru and AsuKure. I wanna know who I should pair Ino and Hinata with... Should I make an OC or...?****

**Crimson Tears**

**Chapter 1: Burn**

**…*...**

He felt like he was being strangled. He felt like there was hands around his neck, crushing it and all oxygen that could enter it. He wondered if he was dead and if he was actually being tortured in hell. He honestly wouldn't be surprised. But he felt a pushing feeling, almost like when you are being pushed around in water except he felt like he was being pushed upwards. Like he was at the bottom of the deep end and something was trying to get him back up, but he just wouldn't budge.

He could see a light, and it burned his eyes but oddly soothed him at the same time. He wanted to run away as far as he could from the light but he also wanted to stay as close to it as he could.

And then there was that pushing, pulling, that feeling that sent his stomach into a fluttering fit as he thought he'd retch from the strange motions. And the light started getting more persistent, burning and soothing him at the same time with its brightness. He wondered where it was that he was being pulled or pushed to. He could tell by the way he reacted to the light that it was not a good place nor was it a bad place. In a way that comforted him. It made him feel like he wasn't going to be in an utter crap place.

And then he reached the surface and everything was blurry, and it almost felt like he had been pulled out from a dream...He started gasping for breath as he realized his lungs were empty. His chest heaved up and down, indicating the harsh breaths he was taking. After his heaving he looked around the room. His sight was still blurry but he could make out that he was in a room, at least he thought he could since the main reason why he couldn't see well was the fuzzy vision and the fact that the room was covered in darkness. "Ah, you're awake". Sounded a deep voice, forcing Naruto to look around the room. His vision was slowly turning back to normal but he still couldn't see as correctly as he would have liked to.

He tried to spot the fuzzy figure of the owner of the voice, his vision slowly becoming clearer as he searched. "Well, you seem to be recovering much quicker than any normal Banpaia… I guess that has something to do with your Mahoutsukai blood" came the same voice and Naruto finally spotted the man, his vision all of a sudden clear as he stared into those oddly familiar eyes. "Your eyes though… they are strange" came the mumbled comment from the man.

"W-who are you" Naruto said harshly, his vocal cords scratching against his throat at being used. "I am your maker" Naruto looked at the man with eyes of fear and confusion. "M-my m-maker?" he wanted to tell the man that he was crazy and that the makers of him were long time dead, but something in the man before him made him not want to defile or disobey him. "I am Kyuubi and you know me as your maker, your master, the one that will protect you from all the other Fumetsu"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asks, his eyes blinking in confusion. 'What is a fumetsu?' The Other male, Kyuubi, scowled at the other male, making his shoulders tense and his heart beat rise. "See Tsunade-hime and Jiraiya-kimi haven't told you anything about the S úpánachuraru no sekai…" the man's words only further confused Naruto and somehow stuck fear in his heart. "What do you mean?"

"You're a supernatural being, a Mahoutsukai to be exact, well you were one, but it seems that your grandparents kept the supernatural world a secret to you. I'm guessing they blocked your powers but will undo that with the help of an Ichiko" the other male was only getting more confused as the man used words he didn't understand. He felt something violent in him scream out to hit the man and run away from his creepiness and oddly drawing persona. "I don't understand" Naruto said and Kyuubi wanted to growl. He resented the others grandparents now more than ever, not only because they kept him from using his powers and from knowing about the supernatural world, but they also allowed him to become a dull minded idiot.

"What I am saying is that you have Mahoutsukai blood in you, which means you are a sorcerer as your grandfather, Jiraiya-Kimi was and your grandmother, Tsunade-Hime a sorceress, or commonly known in our world as a Ichiko. You are Naruto-Koushi, son of Uzumaki Kushina-hime and Namikaze Minato-Kimi, grandchild of Tsunade-Hime and Jiraiya-Kimi. You died this morning at approximately one forty five due to me mixing my venom into your blood"

"Your joking right?" Naruto asked as he laughed at what he thought to be a sick joke. "If I was dead I wouldn't be sitting up right now with a beating heart, I wouldn't have warm skin on my bones and I certainly wouldn't be in this dark room." The man was getting fed up. He wanted to go home. He really didn't like the feel of this room or how the mans irises shone through the darkness of it. "You are dead. The blood coursing through your veins at this current moment, is cold. Your heart is cold, your skin is cold and decomposing underneath. You are Banpaia, the superior race in the supernatural world. And you are the start of a new kind, a new race. You will be our salvation, the one weapon that will help us take down each and every Ookami"

Naruto could tell that the man had a smirk on his face and just the thought made his insides twist and turn. "Turn the light on" Naruto commanded, eyes narrowing in the dark to try and see better through the shadows. A sigh echoed from said shadows and then the sound of moving feet on wood hit Naruto's ears, the he was blinded by the light that just came on, the beams burning his eyes slightly. "Look at me" came the command from Kyuubi. Naruto did as he said and drank up the males appearance. Noting the red of the mans hair, that seemed to have a orange tint to it, and he couldn't help but think that his hair contrasted with his pale skin. His eyes were that of a bright red and Naruto felt drawn to them. They seemed so familiar to him, like he has seen them before but he didn't know where.

"So you are the guy that thinks I'm your 'saviour'? Look man, your crazy now can I go home?" Naruto said as he got up from the surface he had been sitting on. He wondered loosly why he hadn't gotten up in the first place. "You do not see yourself" the man said as he started walking towards the other male. Naruto's eyes narrowed at the man and his approaching figure. "Is there a reason I need to see myself? I'm sure I look as I did the day before" Kyuubi said nothing as he took the boy by the back of his neck and dragged him out of the room. Naruto tried to move his hands up to force the hands off of him, but he found that he couldn't move them. "Do not try to escape, the virus is still in your system" at the word 'virus' memories came flashing back into the boys mind. He remembered him catching the deadly virus that was spreading through Konoha, how he was dying in that room; all alone, then he remembered the red eyes of the strange shadow man, how he was saying that there was a way to save him. He then remembered the eyes dissapearing and then something was biting into his neck, and then his flesh was being ripped off of his bones. And then everything was blank. He couldn't remember past wondered who the shadow guy was. 'Is it Kyuubi?'

His eyes traveled to the red haired man and to where he was being led. He could tell that they were in a passage and he could see a large mirror, and the closer he got, the more confused and fearful he felt. "Look at yourself" the red head commanded and Naruto found that he could not resist obeying the man. He looked at himself and the first thing he noticed was his eyes, remembering the comment the man had made earlier about his eyes being strange. And indeed they were. Though they were still their usual curallean blue, they had Black rings around the irisis. In a way Naruto thought they were disgustingly beautiful. The boys eyes traveled to his hair noting how it still looked the same, tfhen to his skin, which had gotten pale due to the virus, looked even more pale then it had, though it did not look sickly. He looked at his neck were he thought he would see a mark, or his inner flesh, but he found nothing but smooth pale skin. He was slightly confused so he traveled his eyes to where he knew he would see evidence of last night's mutilation upon him but again, all he found was smooth skin. "Where…?" now he was completely confused.

"Your wounds are fully healed, the only thing that is really taking its time to evaporate is that pesky virus you stubbornly caught." The man said with a scowl on his face. "But I can tell that it will be gone soon since you are healing at an exceptionally fast rate. You should be healed fully within two to three hours, maybe less. I will be taking you to a friend of mine to break that seal your grandparents put on you" he said the last part angrily, making the blonde flinch.

"If…if I really am dead…how…? How is this possible… what have you done to me?" the blonde questions as he looks at the man with his wide blue eyes, that now had black rings around the irises of his eyes. "What did I do to you? it is simple. I turned you into a Banpaia, a vampire, our savior. You are the first of your kind, seeing as Mahoutsukai blood has never been mixed with Banpaia. You are now a mixture of Mahoutsukai and Fuketsu. You will be trained in the correct way by me, but first I think I should give you a little history about our kind and others…" he trailed off, eyes traveling to a door on the right side of the large mirror. "Come with me" he commanded and Naruto felt that odd feeling of obedience that he always got when the man in front of him ordered him to do something. Kyuubi walked into the room and closed the door once Naruto himself was inside the room himself. The blonde yet again gets assaulted by the bright lighting of the small room. He could feel the warmth of the light and it made his eyes and skin itch.

"Sit" Kyuubi commanded as he pointed to one of the three chairs in the undecorated room. It only had the three chairs, two of which were being occupied by the blonde and red head, and one photo frame that seemed to have a whole bunch of people, that Naruto didn't know, and Kyuubi smiling happily at the camera. "Who were they?" the blonde asks. "Who they are is not important. What is important is you knowing the history of the S úpánachuraru no sekai." He said with a look of annoyance on his face.

"Jeez, someone must have pissed on your cereal this morning. God, I don't know why I am even here. I should just go home. For all I know I could have been on some really strong drug last night and imagined everything, I mean, there is just no way I can be dead now… I can feel my heartbeat, and feel-." He took the man's hand in his own, wincing at the coldness of it, and brought it to his cheek. The red heads eyes widened slightly at what he felt under his palm. "-I have warm skin which is an obvious sign that I am alive… I don't know what happened to me. But I can't possibly be dead" the blonde explained.

"But you are dead. I can smell it. The smell of death permits off of your person. Of course this is a much different smell to most Banpaia since they usually smell purely of death… but you… you smell like death and something sweet, something that melts your senses. You are something different. It must be the Mahoutsukai blood in your veins…" the blonde just kept quiet. He was still struggling to believe what he was being told. "Prove it then" the blonde said with a challenging voice.

Kyuubi smirked and took the blondes hand into his own and forced his nails into the skin, drawing blood to the surface. Naruto whimpered at the slight pain and when Kyuubi's hands left his arm, he watched as the marks slowly disappeared, only leaving a trail of blood. "And that is all the proof you need. But if you want more, I will kindly stab your heart with a knife" the blonde gave him a terrified look. "How…?"

"You are Banpaia, you heal at fast rates and you do not die, unless you are either bitten by a Ookami or your heart is ripped out, but that will be explained now, as well as everything else you need to know." He paused, looking at the scared blonde, before speaking again. "There are many supernatural beings in this world, but we are hidden, some taking the form of Shibouritsu, some just hide where they will never be found some are in plain sight, but Shibouritsu are not as smart as they make themselves and are still fooled

"There are only seven Fumetsu races in the land of fire, but there is more in the other nations. But since we live in the land of fire, I will only educate you on its races.

"Shibouritsu; this is just a regular human. Shibouritsu means mortal which is the opposite of immortal, aka Fumetsu. Shibouritsu don't have any special powers and are in the dark to the supernatural world. Of course the immortals and unnatural beings live amongst the mortals, living lives secret to those who don't know of the supernatural world.

"Fumetsu; these are all the immortals ranging from Banpaia, Ookami, Mahoutsukai and the Ichiko. Fairies, or commonly known as the Feari or Fays, Goblins, which are known as the Obake and are the polar opposite of the Feari. And then there is also Fushizen.

"There is Banpaia, as I have said before. Banpaia means Vampire. Banpaia are blood-suckers who feed at night and off of the Shibouritsu. Their natural enemies are the Ookami, which stands for wolf. Banpaia cannot walk in the light since it will burn them. They are also hard to kill, as well as the Ookami. They have few weaknesses one of them being that if they get bitten by an Ookami they die within the time range of 24 to 48 hours. Wooden stakes do not work, that is just a myth. They do not sleep nor do they eat normal human food. There are also different types of Banpaia.

"Kissui– Kissui means Natural Born. They were born Banpaia and are the upper hands of the Banpaia race. They are more sensitive to Light than the lower Banpaia due to them being purer. They can be bitten by Ookami without dying. Though the bite does weaken them. They feed every two months to stay at a suitable strength. Though they do not need to feed as regularly as the lower hands due to them being the purer race.

"Fuketsu – Fuketsu means impure. They were not born but bitten. Fuketsu used to be Shibouritsu but when one is bitten by a Kissui they turn into an impure version of the upper hands, therefor the name Fuketsu. They are extremely vulnerable to light. They have to feed every week to survive unlike the Kissui. I am a Fuketsu

"Konketsu– Konketsu means mixed race. They were born of human and Fuketsu (when a Fuketsu mates with a Shibouritsu) . They are one of the fushizen, seeing as they are not natural in the Banpaia race but are accepted, though not as much. Konketsu can choose either to drink normal human blood or animal blood. They are weaker than their uppers and are seen as 'Battle bait'.

"Then we have Ookami.

"Ookami stands for wolf. Ookami are the enemies of the Banpaia. They are shifters, though they can only shift one form which is a wolf of course. They take on the form of a human to fool the humans into thinking that they are one of the Shibouritsu. They have many weaknesses. One is the bite of a vampire. Though it doesn't kill them it cuts their healing and weakens them. Some Ookami are born of human and pure Ookami, meaning a Ookami mated with a human). They are not any different from the Ookami but they do have a name to state that they are lower than the Junsui (this means unmixed. Junsui are the pure race of Ookami and most are alphas of their packs or beta's to the alpha) they are called Zatta which states that they are mixed. Zatta are either born of human and Junsui or are human and bitten by Junsui. When a Zatta mates with a human or another Ookami they offspring will be either deformed or won't live longer than five months.

"Then there's Mahoutsukai and Ichiko. Mahoutsukai and Ichiko stand for sorcerer (Mahoutsukai) and sorceress (Ichiko). They are basically humans with powers. They control nature and forces of the world. They have one weakness and that is that they can be killed just like any Shibouritsu. So they are not really Fumetsu but they are regarded as one because of their powers.

"Then there is Feari and Obake.

"Feari are small pixie like beings. They are creatures that have elegancy and fundamental methods of destruction. Feari are outstandingly beautiful creature. They are pure unlike their polar opposite, Obake.

"Obake are small trolls that cause mischief and destruction. They fool other supernatural, except the purest' of each race, into thinking that they are beautiful. Obake are hideous creatures ranging from many greens to dark browns.

"And then there are Fushizen. Fushizen stands for unnatural. They are any supernatural race mixed with humans. The Fushizen race is not accepted well in the supernatural community. Most are gifted with special abilities such as mind reading, future foreseeing and many more. You, Naruto, are a Fushizen, but, you are one of the first mix between Fuketsu and Mahoutsukai"

When Kyuubi had finished explaining, Naruto's eyes were wide. "So my Grandparents are immortal?" Kyuubi gives him a thoughtful look before speaking again. "In a sense they are, but since they can get killed like any other human, they are mortal as well" Naruto nods his head. "And that's why I was able to die from that virus… but couldn't my grandparents use some type of magic to save me?"

"No, that would expose their powers to you and it seems that they wanted to keep you hidden from this unknown world… And they may have been of royal blood, but the powers of their clan does not allow them to use magic for selfish reasons, and the Mahoutsukai and Ichiko take that seriously"

"So basically it's like drugs, because it's illegal" Naruto said with a small frown. "So my grandparents were going to let me die, even though they knew that they could save me, because of some stupid powers?"

"Pretty much. But in a way, they were protecting you and endangering you at the same time… Hiding a younglings powers in your race in not common but it isn't rare. Some Mahoutsukai and Ichiko die, never knowing what they really were… which would have happened to you, had you now been bitten by me"

Naruto only hums out before a serious expression plays on his face. "You said that Fuketsu are Shibouritsu bitten by Kissui? If so, who bit you?" the red head stayed silent for a few minutes before answering. "I was bitten by one of the 'gods'. His not really a god but with the supreme title he has, he could be considered as one… and I'm lucky to be mated to him as well."

"Mated?" Naruto asked with a confused look and Kyuubi nearly face-palmed. "By mated I mean you are bonded to another spiritually and emotionally. And yes, Supernaturals have emotions. You will be a fine example of that"

"And by that you mean?" Naruto asked with his brow furrowed. "You are quite the passionate person. You wear your emotions on your sleeve, and although this can be considered pitiful, it's something that suits you quite well" Kyuubi said with a small smile. "Uh... Thanks... I think..." the blonde said awkwardly, looking over at the tinted windows. "Is it morning?" he asked the red head, eyes pinned on the window. "It's about early afternoon. The sun is at it's highest right now" Kyuubi explained and a concentrated look formed on Naruto's face.

"Since I am a 'New-breed'... why don't we test a theory of mine..." the blonde trailed off, his eyes finally connecting with the red ones of Kyuubi. "What theory?" the red head asked, but only seconds later a look of realization played across his face. "Naruto. You cannot do that. One step out there and you will start burning"

"And then you can say 'I told you so'" The blue eyed teen said as he got up from his chair. "If I start burning then I will know that I'm a 'Banpaia', but if I don't... then I will know that you are a sick bastard" Kyuubi contemplated the pro's and con's of allowing the blonde out in the sunlight. "You step out and the moment you start burning, you run back in." Naruto nodded his head and made his way to the door.

* * *

><p>Kyuubi led the blonde to the entrance of the house, where it started getting more brighter. He silently hissed as his eyes started burning. "I cannot stand here while you open that door. I burn quite easily" Naruto nodded his head as he walked towards the double door that allowed people in and out of the large house. "Remember what I said" Kyuubi reminded the blonde as he stood in a corner where he was hidden by a shadow. "Noted"<p>

and with that Naruto slowly reached out for the right doors handle, grabbing it lightly and twisting it slowly. the knob made a scratchy sound and as the blonde opened the door, the wood made sounds of protest at him. "Jeez, you should really get these fixed" the blonde joked but all he received was silence. He took in a deep breath and opened the door fully, the sun hitting him. He heard hissing behind him and his only guess was that the light must have hit Kyuubi.

He stepped out fully and spread his arms out, enjoying the hot rays that kissed his skin. "See, nothing's happening, you can stop pretendi-." before the blonde finished his sentence a blood curdling scream reached his ears but he found that he couldn't move nor could he feel his body. The scream sounded distant, but close and he wondered loosely if it was Kyuubi screaming, but when the screaming became more louder and his senses came back he realized something.

The person screaming was him...

He was on fire

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

_So... how was that for a first chapter? I'm sorry that its late. But it seems that my updating plans were ruined due to exams starting up soon... but do not fret my lovelies! This will be updated! _

_I wanna thank all those that reviewed! and I hope you continue reviewing! please tell me what you think. And also, if there is something confusing, please don't be afraid to ask me... also, if there is something you don't like, please tell me so that I can improve that or change it. _

_Bye! _

_P.S. maybe if I get a substantial amount of reviews I might update sooner!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: yeah, I don't own Naruto!**

**Warnings: well, I don't really need to put a warning in yet cause this isn't at all that creepy, disgusting stuff yet… but I will warn you in advance! There will be gore and shit! As well as yaoi! Who doesn't love yaoi though? Oh, right, normal people!**

**Rating: M because I'm weird and pretty much paranoid**

**Crimson Tears**

**Chapter 2: red hot tears**

**[Chapter start]**

_He stepped out fully and spread his arms out, enjoying the hot rays that kissed his skin. "See, nothing's happening, you can stop pretendi-." Before the blonde finished his sentence a blood curdling scream reached his ears but he found that he couldn't move nor could he feel his body. The scream sounded distant, but close at the same time and he wondered loosely if it was Kyuubi screaming, but when the screaming became more louder and his senses came back he realized something. _

_The person screaming was him…_

_He was on fire._

"Naruto!" the shout of Kyuubi, or who he thought was Kyuubi, sounded over his desperate screams. His vision was black due to him closing his eyes, which he didn't know he had done but then again he didn't even know that it was him screaming and that he was burning.

"Naruto! Run inside!" Kyuubi shouted again and the blonde tried to follow the echo of his voice but he just couldn't move his body that was starting to go into the stage of third degree burns. "God damnit you stupid blonde! Move before you turn into ash!" again Naruto felt that odd need to obey the person shouting at him, and it was this need that made him move his burning legs and follow the vibration of the voice.

His movements were slow and after a minute or so he felt something large and soft being thrown on him and he felt his body being pulled into what he supposed was Kyuubi's mansion. He felt hands patting him down, trying to extinguish the flames that were gnawing on his skin

. "Naruto you idiot! Why do you couldn't you have just believed me when I said that you were a Banpaia?" Kyuubi growled out as he took the large blanket off the blonde and examined him closely, looking at the damage the sun caused the blonde.

"I... I" the blonde stutters out but found he couldn't say anything. He guessed that he would be a complete idiot if he didn't believe all that Kyuubi had said to him about supernaturals. He honestly had all the proof he needed and wanted.

"Well, I don't know if it's your Mahoutsukai blood or what, but you're healing faster than any normal Banpaia..." And Kyuubi wasn't lying; Naruto could feel his body heal itself, growing new skin over the charred one. "I... Want to see my grandparents..." Naruto whispered out as he sat up. More than half of his burns were healed but the wounds that were the worst took the longest to heal (Basically, the few fourth degree burns he got were taking their time to heal).

"I figured you'd say that... But you cannot see Tsunade-hime or Jiraiya-kimi... They'd know immediately that you are no longer Mahoutsukai, and those knowing about a new race will only be detrimental for us Banpaia..." The red head explained. Naruto glared at the male, not liking what he was being told. "Screw your 'Banpaia' race! I will see my grandparents and they will find a way to turn me back to normal!" The teen shouted heatedly. Kyuubi smirked at the blonde boy, causing the teen to glare at the man. "Naruto, you clearly do not understand… if a Mahoutsukai could create a cure for Banpaia, there would be no such thing as a Banpaia. Banpaia were created by wizards such as your grandparents, but not for any good reasons. It was to be a curse upon the shibouritsu that they turned. They were not to see the pureness of the sun but rather the dirt of the moon. They were to feel the cold and not the warmth"

"In other words, they were banished by the lord of Light" a new, softer and feminine, voice echoed through the room, making both males faces the direction of the sound. "Ah, Misaki, what a pleasant surprise" Kyuubi said with a smile as he looked at the person who had just entered the room.

"Kyuubi, it has been a while since we last met. The reason to you summoning me better be good" Misaki said with a stony look directed towards Kyuubi. "I thought you would have figured that out by looking at this new born" The red head said in a monotonous voice. "But if you didn't then I will have to tell you. This here is Naruto Uzumaki, Grandson of Tsunade-hime and Jiraiya-kimi" Kyuubi said and a gasp ripped from Misaki's throat.

"That means-!" she starts but is interrupted by Kyuubi. "Yes, he is the son of Kushina and Minato."

"That is impossible, Kyuubi! He died along with his own parents the day he was born! This- This kid cannot be him!" the woman shouted, her arms flailing around as she did so. "Misaki. This is him. He didn't really die sixteen years ago. He was kept out of reach from our world. I suspect that Kushina and Minato wanted this as their dying wish"

"This… prove it" the woman said as she stared at the very confused blonde cautiously. "Misaki… the only way I can prove anything is if I took you to his grandparents… and I don't know about you but they aren't going to be so thrilled to see what I did to their grandson" Kyuubi said as he brought his hands up to massage at his temple.

"Then take her there! That way I get to see my grandparents and you get to prove to her that I'm me!" Naruto exclaimed. But Kyuubi only shook his head. "No"

"Please!" Naruto begged as tears streamed down his face, traveling right down to the base of his chin and dripping off. Kyuubi wasn't that shocked to see that his tears weren't even like normal tears but rather bloody, Misaki though looked quite shocked but kept her composer. "Please… just let me see them this once… I swear I will never ask anything of you again… and if they try to kill you… I will persuade them not to… just… please, Kyuubi" he tried, trying his hardest to suppress the hot red tears that were streaming down his cheeks, staining his cheeks red.

Kyuubi looks at the blonde and he was about to say no again but something about how the blonde looked at the current moment stopped him. He briefly remembered a younger him who cried-of course he didn't cry blood like Naruto was at the moment- to the one that turned him, begging to let him see his family. He was never allowed to see them, and was all for a good reason. Newborns were new, of course, and being in contact with their human family proved to be detrimental.

They couldn't control their thirst for blood and any contact with humans can make them spin out of control. They have to control their urges first and this is why Kyuubi didn't want to let Naruto out where the humans were.

"Tell me, how sure are you that you won't kill your family?" Kyuubi asked the blonde and he only gave the red head a disbelieving look. "I would never do anything to harm them!-."

"Naruto, you are a newborn. You do not know how to control your thirst and me letting you go into contact with humans is not a good idea-."

"Kyuubi, this kid is different from what you and other Banpaia are. He doesn't thirst blood, if he did, he would have killed me already, and as you can see, he hasn't" Misaki says with an irate sigh. "Just let the kid go. He will be able to control himself." she said as she started walking again, Kyuubi following after. "And the little squirt said that he wouldn't ask anything of you again… it's a win-win situation for all of us. You don't get an annoying brat asking you to see his human family, he gets to see them for the last time and I get my proof"

"Misaki, obviously he is going to ask me to see them again…" Kyuubi said as he walked up a narrow flight of stairs. Naruto was following at least a few feet behind, at the distance he was at he was sure that he wouldn't be able to hear their conversation but he could hear them clearly and that fact freaked him out a little. Okay, it didn't freak him out as much as the fact that he was dead did. Having freakish hearing was nothing compared to being dead yet alive at the same time.

"Kyuubi, please" Naruto tried once more and Kyuubi caved. "Fine. How about we make a deal. You take your training seriously and I will allow a visit each month. Oh, and you will not only be trained by me but Misaki to. She will be helping you control all that power in you."

"Thank you…" Naruto said with a sigh. He thought that he would be happy to see his family but the thought of 'What if I really try to kill them?' came to his mind. He didn't know what he would do… right now he wasn't feeling any thirst for blood… he didn't even feel hungry, though maybe it was because the stench of death was making him sick.

He was still confused though… vampires, or Banpaia, whatever, were not supposed to be warm, yet he was. He also had a beating heart and as far as he was concerned, that was a trait vampires didn't have. "Kyuubi, why am I warm?" he asked, hoping he would get some sort of sort of an explanation from him.

Kyuubi stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the blonde, Misaki doing the same thing. "I don't know why you are warm… and I don't know why your heart is beating either…" He said truthfully before turning around and walking further up the stairs that seemed to drag on and on.

Naruto hadn't moved as Kyuubi and the other woman had. He stood there and looked at his hands, "Just what am I?"

…_**[Somewhere Far Away]…**_

In a room sat two figures, one looking female and the other male. One couldn't see their faces or their bodies, just a silhouette of each person. They were in the dark and the only thing that could really be seen was the intensity of their eye colors. A dark brown and dark teal that had a red flicker in them. The room that they were in was fairly big and mostly consumed in darkness. The only source of light was the small string that dared peek through one of the thick curtains that allowed no light in the room.

"My lord, lady, I bring you news from one of the Uchiha sons. It seems to be important" Came a relatively soft voice that bounced off the bare walls of the room. The new figure looked to be female but one couldn't really tell as he or she was almost completely engulfed in the dark shadows and it made it almost impossible to tell the gender let alone the appearance of the person.

"What is this 'news', Matsuri?" one of the shadowed persons asks to which the new person replied. "The eldest Uchiha's mate has mixed blood between Mahoutsukai and Banpaia. The person who was changed is believed to be Uzumaki Naruto"

"Uzumaki?" the other asked, their voice holding some confusion. "That clan was killed off long time ago Kushina Uzumaki and her husband did have a child but the baby died along with them. This kid cannot be from that same clan" another voice said with disbelief. "But lord Kankuro, this information was given out by an Uchiha, and an Uchiha never gives false information" the person, Matsuri, said with an exasperated sigh. "We understand that, but an Uzumaki being alive is a little surreal-."

"And not to mention dangerous. Uzumaki and Namikaze blood lines are strong. This kid was a mix of both and this will prove to be troublesome. Not to mention he is not part Banpaia _and_ part Mahoutsukai… he needs to be destroyed at once"

"But my lord. He could prove to be useful as well… having mixed blood in him makes him more powerful thus he can be used as a weapon when fighting wars against those damned mutts" Matsuri hissed out. "Yes, although that is true, we don't know what he is really capable of and if he is able to even control his powers. For all we know he could be like a dud."

"I understand… shall I inform lord Gaara about this?" Matsuri asked and the others grunted out their response. "Even if you didn't tell him he would find out anyway. Perhaps he knows already…?" Temari said in a contemplating voice. "In any case, please do inform him. He could possibly know what to do with this kid…"

"Temari, sometimes you overestimate our baby brother" The male said with an exasperated sigh. "No, no, dear brother. You always underestimate him… but perhaps I am overestimating him just this once" she said with an insipid laugh.

"My, my. You sister, are starting to lose your mind." Kankuro said with a chuckle. His sisters teal eyes blinked next to him before taking on a bland look. "I believe it is because we haven't left this place for more than a year. I am believe I am going stir crazy. Maybe we should go out tonight. I hear there is a moon festival in one of the villages across our own. Maybe we should go have some fun" the woman says with a small flash in her eyes.

"Yes, maybe we should. But you know that we will have to take baby brother with us. Who knows what will happen if he had to lose control like he did last time, and Baki isn't here so nobody would be able to stop him, hell, sometimes we can't even stop him when he goes on one of his rampages"

"Yes, then he will come with. Matsuri-chan, go inform our brother about this kid and tell him that he is to meet us at the northern wall at sundown. Dismissed" Temari says in a voice that screamed obey.

Matsuri left the room like she was told to and made her way down one of the lowly lit corridors. When she was a good distance away from the previous room she let out a sigh of relief. Those two can be frightening at times… sometimes I don't know when they are in a bad mood or a relatively good mood… it's troublesome really'

'Though… I have to say that they are certainly not as frightening as Lord Gaara… although he is younger than them, he is still much stronger and has more authority over them… he's also kinda creepy… but I guess that if it gets them to behave, he has to be' Matsuri thought mentally.

When she reached the end of the corridor, and stopped by the two way block, she contemplated on which side she must take; east or west. She shrugged her shoulders and took the east wing, knowing full well that their 'Higher' Lord would either be in his room or his personal library. Or both… because Gaara was certainly freaky that way.

Walking down the corridor she noticed how this one had proper lighting and didn't look as creepy as the one before. 'One would think that I would be used to seeing all this already since I have been here for five years… but I just can't get used to this place' she mutters In her head as she stops and knocks on two large oak doors.

She stood there patiently waiting for her reply which came soon after what felt like forever to Matsuri but was only thirty seconds in real life. "Enter" came a sandy voice that sent chills down the woman's spine and made her heart flop in her chest.

Ignoring her anxiousness, she entered the room and walked half way into it. "Lord Gaara, I suppose you have heard about the news that the Uchiha's have given us?" the woman asks/states in a business like tone. She waited for her reply but, as always, got nothing but silence. "I am going to take that as a yes then. Temari and Kankuro have informed me to tell you to meet them at the northern wall at sundown. They will be going to a moon festival across from here and since Baki is not here, they will be taking you with them"

Matsuri looked at the dark figure as he slowly got up from his chair and started walking towards the female, said female panicked slightly as the figure advanced . when he stopped in front of her he looked down at her with emotionless teal eyes. "Dismissed" he said in a dead tone as he walked past her and out of the room, mumbling a monotonous "Pests" as he did so.

Deciding that it would be best if she just went to her quarters and took a nice long nap, Matsuri left without bothering the seemingly grumpy male.

…_**[Sundown, Northern Wall]…**_

"What is taking that brat so long?!" Came an angered shout of Temari. "I swear I'm going to-." she starts but is cut off by her brother Kankuro who was sitting directly opposite of her. "Tem, you know him, he will kill you before you can kill him" He dead-panned. Temari's pale face takes on a bored look as she plays with something in her hand.

"Kankuro, even if he has the power, he cannot kill us. We are his kin and as much as he feels nothing towards anything and anyone, he still abides by his beliefs. And killing relatives and innocents does not fall in his beliefs, therefor he cannot kill me" Temari exclaimed as she looked at her brother.

"Yes, killing family isn't his beliefs, but that does not mean that he won't beat you until you are within reach of dying" Kankuro explained and Temari just shrugged her shoulders. "We are immortal, dear brother. If Gaara kills me, I will only regenerate"

"Then I will kill you again" came a smooth, silky voice from behind them. Both Temari and Kankuro turn around roughly to look at the person that just spoke. Brown and dark teal eyes connected with stony aqua ones that seemed to have no life to them. "Ah, baby brother, you finally showed your face" Kankuro says with a nervous smile on his face.

"Bout' time" Temari said with a snarl. Gaara said nothing as he walked further towards them. "Right, let's go" Temari said and just like that they were gone.

_**...[Naruto and Kyuubi]…**_

"I forgot that today was the moon festival… but I guess you forget a lot of things when you are dying on a hospital bed" came the dejected voice of Naruto. "You start to even forget the faces of your friends and family" he added on with a low sigh.

"Naruto, it cannot be helped that you caught that virus and it cannot be changed. And while it is true that after not seeing a person for so long you start forgetting how they look, you never forget how much you love them" came the jaunty voice of Misaki. Naruto stared at the back of her head, thinking how crazy the woman was. "How can you be so chipper?" he asked in a murky tone of voice. Misaki turned around and smiled at the teen, forcing him to stop.

"Why shouldn't I be happy?" she asked and the blonde found that he couldn't answer the woman's question. Misaki was very puzzling to him, but in a way she reminded him of who he was before he got sick with the virus. She was a bag of cheerful sunlight. But Naruto guessed that since she was a lot like him, then she was good at fooling others into thinking that she was happy. That or she was genuinely happy.

"You two, hurry it up. Old people tend to go to sleep early so I'd like to get there before they do" Kyuubi said with a scowl. He was feeling agitated, not because he had to take Misaki and Naruto to the blondes grandparents' home, but because of the fact that it was already sundown but he could still feel the heat of the day playing along his cold skin. Usually nights in this place were warm, but it did cool down to coldness after a while.

"You know if we took a car or something, traveling to their house wouldn't really be that hard" Misaki said in a cheeky tone as she grinned at the red head. Kyuubi said nothing and continued walking.

He didn't know how long they had been walking but he knew that it wasn't for a short while. The minute the sun went down they left his 'clan' home and made for Naruto's previous home. "I'm cold" came the soft voice of Naruto as his teeth started to clatter. Kyuubi turned his head slightly to look at the boy. "It's thirty degrees and you are cold?" the red head asked and the blonde nod his head.

"Don't you feel cold?" the boy asked to which Kyuubi shook his head. "Vampires do not feel cold since they are the epitome of it" Kyuubi said with a shrug. 'How can he be getting cold?' he asked himself. 'I guess he is a weird one' he said with a small smile on his face.

"It's not like I'm feeling cold on the outside… its more like there is icy wind blowing inside of my chest and freezing up all the blood that my heart is pumping… its almost as if there is a bad snow storm raging in here" he said while pointing to his chest. Kyuubi shook his head. "It could be your heart finally cooling down" Kyuubi said to which the blonde replied with a small "Perhaps" before bowing his head to look at his own hands.

Conversation died after that until they reached the complex building of Naruto's grandparents'. "Right, they're going to sense immediately what Naruto is so be warned. Things can get very messy right now if we don't approach things with caution" Kyuubi said and the two behind him nodded their heads flimsily. Naruto didn't know if he could do this anymore, and Misaki was just nervous to be in the same room as the two legendary people.

The three walked at a steady pace towards one of the large houses. It wasn't much different from the other houses that were in the complex, being a plain cream colour and having two or two or three cars on the lawn. "Wow, that's just like pops to forget to put the cars in the garage… usually I do it but…"

"Don't force yourself kid." Misaki said as they walked up the pathway that led to the door of the large home. "I suppose this house is small compared to the one I have to stay at now" Naruto said with a small frown. He didn't know if he wanted to really stay in a home as large as Kyuubi's but he guessed that he had no choice in the matter.

"If you are not comfortable with staying in that one I have a smaller in another city." Kyuubi said in a monotone voice. Naruto nodded his head. Big homes were just not his things. Especially when there would only be two or three living in it… that just made the place feel lonely and abandoned.

The minute they were outside of the door, Kyuubi wasted no time in ringing the round doorbell that was next to the door. A few seconds after they rang the bell they heard a faint shout of "Hang on!" before the sound of footsteps indicated that someone was coming.

Naruto smelled the air around him and noted that it was his grandmother that was coming, if the small smell of sake didn't tell him anything. When the door was opened the three looked at the woman and Misaki nearly died of complete shock. The woman had light blonde hair with no grey streaks, her skin was pale and seemed to have not one wrinkle. Her eyes were a soft hazel colour and at the current moment they were wide with shock. "Hello, granny" Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Jesus Christ"

_**[End chapter]**_

_**A/N:**_

_**Hi there! well, its been a while since I updated… guess it can't be helped… anyway… what did you guys think of this chapter? Rushed? Confusing? Boring? Heh, I guess most fan fictions are like that at first!**_

_**Hmmm, so I wanna tell you guys something… I do not plan my stories or my chapters, I sorta just go with the flow and make sure everything fits. Though I must say, with this story I have actually been planning a few things but it is still mostly something made on the spot… for instance the whole Gaara and his siblings thing that I added in this chapter- that was totally something that I thought of while writing… **_

_**The reason why I do not plan my chaps is cause my plans never end up as I wanted them to. **_

_**Anyway, sorry for making the AN too long, it seems like I am in a rambling mood today! Oh and I'm sure there will be another chapter up soon, since school is finished for me! **_

_**Bye!**_

_**Don't forget to click that review button! **_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto**

**Crimson Tears**

**Chapter 3: the eyes of a killer**

_**[Chapter Start]**_

The woman stared at the three standing outside of her door with a mixture of shock, understanding and anger on her face. "Son of a bitch! Jiraiya!" she shouted as she stepped out and drew her fist back and threw it straight into Naruto's jaw, the force of the blow knocking him straight to the ground.

"obaasan! What the hell!" the blonde shouted as he cradle his jaw and muttered something about old woman having freakish strength. "What now Tsunade, is it debt collectors? They shouldn't be here- what's Naruto doing on the ground?" He asked as he absently went over to help the blonde up, totally forgetting that the blonde was supposed to be missing and possibly dead… which wasn't far from the truth. He was dead.

"Thanks, old pervert" Naruto said as he dusted himself off. "No problem, Naruto…" Tsunade looked at Jiraiya with a straight face as she silently counted down from three. '3...2…-.'

"Naruto! You're supposed to be missing! Or dead!" the man shouted as he pointed his fingers at the blonde and backed away slowly. "Tsunade! I think I'm seeing things!"

"How can you say that so casually! God Damnit!" Naruto shouted as his eyes flickered between their normal blue and a strange black. "So if I died you would just be casual? Geez, I wish I did die"

"You did" Kyuubi said behind him with a small smile. "Oh, right" the blonde said sheepishly before looking at his grandparents with sudden anger and just as he was about to say something Tsunade beat him to it, having figured out exactly what was going on now.

"You bastards! How dare you turn him into the same monster that killed his parents!" the woman shouted in rage as she tried to stalk up to Kyuubi but was held back by Jiraiya. "Tsunade, calm down, we don't want to cause a scene" the man said with a nervous chuckle. "Ah, let's take this inside…" he said and the others nod their heads.

Naruto still had that look of anger, which at the moment was worse than Tsunade's-he was just good at not exploding…most times. "Now, we are going to talk about this like the civilised people we are" the old man said as he looked between his wife, grandson, the vampire and the woman who he guessed was like him and his wife.

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked Kyuubi, barely hiding her dislike for the man. "Kyuubi" he said with a smile. "Itachi's mate" she growled out and the red head nodded his head. "Of course" he said with another smile directed at her.

"Wipe that fucking smile off of your face" she hissed out but Kyuubi didn't do as she instructed him to, his smile did widen though. "Naruto, how could you have let this happen to you?" she asked the blonde, which was standing awkwardly in the corner of the room, seething.

"How could _I _let this happen to _me_? how could you hide information like this from me!?" he shouted in anger, his eyes still flickering between the two colors. "We did it so that we could protect you from circumstances such as these!" the woman shouted back, her tone filled with just as much anger as the blondes. "Really? Well your plan of protecting me sure went to hell and back, now didn't it?"

"Now, now. Tsunade, look, at least he is here" Jiraiya said trying his hardest to keep his own calm complexion, but the smell of death was slowly making him lose it. especially when that smell was radiating off of his grandson, who didn't exactly look dead but he knew otherwise.

"Look at what?! Look at how he is one of _them!_?" she shouted as she pointed a finger towards Kyuubi. "I will take that to offence. There is absolutely nothing wrong with me" Kyuubi said in an uncaring tone. "Shut up you blood sucker!"

"Granny. Just… maybe coming here was a bad idea…" Naruto suddenly said as he looked at his palms. 'You think?' Kyuubi asked mentally. Tsunade looked at her grandson and her eyes softened at the state of vulnerability he was currently in. "Naruto…"

"Break it" he said as he looked at the woman with his black rimmed eyes. "Break what?" Tsunade asked with a look of confusion on her face. "Break the spell that is keeping my powers back" the blonde woman's eyes widened and she spluttered for a moment before looking at Kyuubi. "Did you tell him everything?"

"Yes, since you neglected to do so yourself" the red head said with a mocking grin. Tsunade looked back at Naruto, then to her husband, and then back again. "Naruto, breaking the seal can kill you. You won't be able to handle that much power surging through you at once" the woman explained and the blonde teen nods his head. "I understand that. But guess what, I'm dead already"

"His got a point there" Jiraiya said as he looked at his grandson. A part of him was both happy and angry about what happened, happy because that meant Naruto was alive-in a way- and angry because his son was turned into the exact thing that killed his daughter in law and son.

"No" Tsunade said with her arms crossed. "No?" Naruto repeated in a questioning tone. "No, I will not break it" she said as she walked down the passage and into what the others thought to be her room. "Hey you old hag! I'm asking for one thing! the least you can do is comply after keeping me in the dark about our family heritage!" the blonde teen shouted as he followed after the woman.

"Dear lord, what a family" Misaki said as a comical sweat drop formed on her head. "Things could have been worse. They could have attempted to kill me"

"Don't push your luck, vamp. We can still attempt to do just that for what you turned that kid into" Jiraiya said as he glared at the red head before moving his eyes onto Misaki. "And who are you, young lady?" he asked and she nods her head before giving him her name.

"Misaki Yotsuyu" she said with a curt bow. Jiraiya sighed and brought his hand up to massage at his temples. "No wonder" he sighed out before stepping back into his house, the two behind him following shortly. "Kyuubi, I will not forgive you for what you have done to Naruto!" Came the angry shout of Tsunade. Followed by another shout from Naruto.

"Stop getting off track, old hag!" and so their bickering continued. "Break it!" the blonde kept on shouting to which the woman would answer with an angry shout of "No!"

"Man, it hasn't even been five minutes since we found out that Naruto's alive and they are already throwing obscenities at each other" Jiraiya muttered as the fingers rubbing at his temples left and settled for pinching the bridge between his eyes. "Look, I won't forgive you either, but I should be grateful. Naruto is alive- err, sort of- and we don't have to worry about him anymore-."

"You bitch! How could you lie to me about something like this!?" came Naruto's angry cry and the three in what appeared to be the living room stared at the passage that led to the two, blankly.

"Brat, it was what your goddamned parents wanted!" Tsunade shouted back and then it was silent before Naruto spoke back. "I hate you, and I hate them as well" and with that the blonde came rushing out the room. "Misaki, you can break the seal yourself, you got your proof. Let's go" Kyuubi and Misaki nod their heads and walk back out of the house.

They all left silently as Naruto's grandparents stared at him with shock.

Naruto had been through a lot in his life, but he had never, ever, used the word 'hate', not even as a joke.

…

The walk back to the mansion was dead silent, save for the leafs crunching under their feet. They had only been walking for ten minutes when Naruto had stopped abruptly and fell straight to his knees and clutched his head between his hands, screaming in pure agony.

Misaki and Kyuubi were at his side within seconds, kneeling down and asking, screaming what was wrong-okay, Kyuubi didn't he just watched-, but the blonde just continued his breathless screams before he stopped and pointed to the nearby woods that they had previously come out of. "It's… pure…" came his mumbled words. Kyuubi followed the direction of the blondes hand but found nothing suspicious.

"Naruto, what are you talking about?" Misaki asked as she rubbed soothing circles on the blonde boys back "Pure…pure evil" he sobbed, red tears streaming down his pale face. "Come on, we better get going" Misaki said and the blonde suddenly got violent. "N-no! don't! it's getting closer!" And as the words left his lips, he snarled and tried to bite Misaki, but Kyuubi pulling him by his neck stopped him.

"Is... he?" the woman muttered out as she stared at the boy, started. "Yes… but something just isn't right about this…" he muttered as he held the blonde boy, whose eyes were a deep red, but still had that black underline, and his sharp teeth sticking out as he snarled, hissed and screamed.

Misaki, for once in her life, was actually scared. She had never seen a Banpaia change so drastically or act like Naruto was at the moment.

She was honestly frightened.

"We can't go back there" Kyuubi said as he turned back around and walked along the outskirts of the city, the last thing he wanted was for humans to see Naruto in his current state. Actually, he didn't want people to see him at all.

_**[…]**_

"That kid sure is something. To be able to sense us…. Unbelievable" came the shocked voice of Temari. "Agreed. Not even the pure like us can sense us… of course Gaara is an exception, and those Uchiha brats" Kankuro said as he stared at the retreating forms of Kyuubi, the new born and the meddling witch.

"but the kid sensed evil… could it be…" she trailed off as she looked behind her at the stoic man with the red hair and cold aqua eyes. "Was he sensing you?" She asked but received silence.

"It's a possibility. Not even we have enough evil in us to make him utterly freak out like he had. I mean the kid was literally screaming in pain and then trying to bite that woman… so…" Kankuro trailed off as he stared at his brother who was looking at them with an emotionless gaze. "Let's go" the red head said in a raspy tone before disappearing.

Temari and Kankuro didn't need to guess where the red head was headed… they knew. They saw that spark of interest twinge in his dead eyes. "This should prove to be interesting"

_**[…]**_

Kyuubi stared at the blonde as he tried to escape his tight hold. The blonde was only getting worse and he was clueless as to why he was acting the way he was.

The blonde kept on shouting something about pure evil, or something along those lines. Kyuubi didn't really know what he was saying since he was trying to keep the blonde from going absolutely berserk-not that he wasn't already going berserk.

"Naruto, calm down" Kyuubi commanded, but his words seemed to go through the blondes one ear, and come out of the other. The red head was starting to get annoyed.

Just as the red head was about to slap the kid out of it, the blonde suddenly stopped, eyes wide as he stared off into the distance. It was only then that Kyuubi could sense a presence other than their own, with them.

Naruto continued his wide eyed stare, the black around his eyes forming into a thin line as his eyes started leaking the red substance they normally did when he cried. Blood.

The blondes eyes held shock and fear. Though with the way he stopped like he had, Kyuubi was sure that the blonde was beyond fearful and leaning towards the terrified side.

"Who's there?" he called out but received silence. The red head felt a nagging feeling at the back of his head, yelling at him that something definitely wasn't right, but he ignored that voice and loosened his hold on the blonde.

"Naruto-kun?" Misaki asked behind him as she put her hand on the blonde boys shoulder. "What are you looking at?" The blonde seemed to register the woman's words as he lifted his one hand up and pointed it in the direction of the darkened all before them.

"Naruto, there's nothing there… please, let us go back…"

Naruto ignored her.

'Those eyes' he thought to himself as he kept his gaze. 'So…cold…lifeless... unforgiving and merciless'

'The eyes of a killer'

_**[Chapter end]**_

_**[A/N]**_

_So, I know its short, but whatever… I tried but I just couldn't get past a certain point… I also wanted to finish this chapter so that I can officially start with all that gruesome stuff… yeah. _

_Thanks for reading, review and like potatoes. _


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Warnings: from this point on I start writing all that crappy shit that involves killing…. Yeah…**

**Crimson Tears**

**Chapter 4: Thump**

_**[Chapter start]**_

A day had already passed since Naruto went ballistic. He was calmed now, but he was quieter and refused to eat the food Kyuubi gave him. The red head knew that he'd refuse; after all, it was blood that he was giving the blonde. Kyuubi knew that he'd beg for it later. Even if he was special compared to other Banpaia, all of them never lasted more than two days without blood and he would force the blonde next time he refused.

After all, Naruto was meant to be their saviour. He couldn't have the blonde dying because he refused to drink the food that would keep him alive. But of course, you could lead a horse to water but you can't make it drink it.

Troublesome as it was, Kyuubi would force food down the blondes throat, be it by force or not.

He was hoping that the blonde would come to him, begging for something to fill his stomach that kept on screaming at him. Naruto was stubborn though. And Kyuubi knew this because he did his research on the boy.

Misaki was of no help- with regards to feeding Naruto, that is. She kept on telling Kyuubi to leave the blonde alone, saying that the boy would eventually feed. Kyuubi was getting annoyed. They still needed to break the seal that bounded all of Naruto's powers, and with the blonde refusing to eat, he'd definitely damage himself while releasing all of that power.

He'll heal, of course. But Kyuubi feared it would take him longer, well not really since the boy already healed so quickly. But he still wanted Naruto to feed. Feeding revitalized their strength. And a strong Naruto was what he wanted.

"He'll come around. Believe me. He may be different, but that surging hunger for blood will eventually become too much and he will succumb under it" Misaki said and Kyuubi let out a frustrated sigh. "Whatever he saw yesterday is the cause for all of this. I felt a presence there, something lurking in the shadows. But it was faint. It was as if it wasn't even there."

"I didn't feel anything, but I could feel the pain that Naruto was feeling. Actually I felt everything he was feeling." Misaki uttered out, her eyes falling in the direction of the blondes chambers. "And what was it that he was feeling?" Kyuubi asked and Misaki answered instantly.

"He was absolutely mortified. But the strange thing was that he also felt saddened. And understanding. A sad understanding. As if he understood something about whatever it was that he saw… and then he felt cold, as if his body had finally gone the temperature it was meant to be…"

The room was engulfed in silence, only being broken minutes later when they heard a door open and close and then the sound of feet before Naruto emerged, his eyes a blazing red, the black rings stretching over at a slow pace, making his eyes appear demon like.

"Kyuubi" the blonde spat out, a snarl on his face. "I'm hungry" he hissed and Kyuubi smiled. "Ah, seems he is finally succumbing to that hunger, Misaki." And the woman nods her head. "Indeed. You may feed him and then we can break the seal at daybreak" she said and Kyuubi nodded.

"We will be back" he said before he got up and grabbed Naruto, before disappearing deep into the house.

"Vampires are truly disgusting" Misaki said with a smile on her face.

_**[…]**_

Naruto was scared. Not because of the dark passage he was being led through, or because of the strong smell of death that was nearing him, but because of the boiling in his stomach that wouldn't stop heating up.

He wanted blood. He knew it. He tasted that coppery taste in his mouth and it was driving him crazy. He wanted blood, and he feared that if he didn't have it any time soon, he'd go crazy. He already had to keep himself from attacking Misaki moments ago.

He was also scared because so far, this was the first time that he could actually smell _everything_ around him. The day before he had had a good sense of smell, but nothing this intense. He could smell the blood pumping in his own veins. He could smell the blood pumping in _everybody's _veins.

He knew that wherever it was that Kyuubi was taking him was filled with humans. He could smell it. humans had a different smell. Kinda like sweet smelling flowers almost. But not all of them had that scent. Some were different.

Like Misaki.

Her blood smelt almost of honey and dandelions. His smelt the same, except there was another smell mixed with his. The smell of something rotten, something foul. The smell of death.

Kyuubi's blood was basically the smell of death. No other smell mixed with it, just _death._ He smelt it before, but it wasn't as bad as it was now.

Not only did his sense of smell heightened, but everything else as well. His taste, hearing, sight and sense of feeling were way better than before.

He knew because he could hear the screams that were far away from the, hear them as if they were right next to his ears, blowing away his eardrums.

He knew because he could feel the way they moved their arms, trying to escape. He could feel their laboured breathing on his skin. He could feel their blood; pulsing through their veins. And he could feel their pain, all their emotions. He could feel them.

He could see them, from such a distance. See how they were trying to escape, trying to free themselves. He could see them _dying_.

He could hear their screams, their breathing, everything. The rushed beats of their hearts, and then the slow, dying breathes that some let out. He could hear it. he could even hear the sound of his own heart beating. The one that was not supposed to be beating. He turned to Kyuubi. Nothing. He couldn't hear the red heads heartbeat. Couldn't hear, see, or feel.

But he could taste the foulness of Kyuubi's blood. Of his own blood- even though it was had a pleasantness mixed in with it, it tasted awful. Of course he couldn't physically taste his or kyuubi's blood. It was just something that he got when he smelt it, like he could taste their blood, or anything really, just by smelling it.

It was a fearful thing.

"You're true nature is spilling out" Kyuubi suddenly said, breaking the silence that feel between both he and the blonde. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked after a few seconds, but he didn't need Kyuubi to answer him for he already knew.

"The darkness is embracing you" he paused, thinking about the words to say next. "But the light is way too bright. They're merging together, forming something that is neither dark nor light. Neither good or bad. Something neutral." He paused again before stopping in front of a door.

"We're here" he said, and Naruto knew that he had more to say, but the red head didn't need to say the words. Naruto already knew himself.

_You're both dead and alive. _

A silence fell between the two as they both walked into the room. Naruto examined the space. It was a fairly big room. it had two bars that split the room in three. The middle part was the smallest and acted like a pathway between the two bars.

Inside the two larger spaces were five people each. There were men and woman, they were all adults, or at least Naruto thought they were adults. They were all dirty and had fearful looks on their faces.

"This lot is the most tamed. They will listen to you. just pick one. Though I'd advise you to pick the youngest. Young blood taste wonderful" the red head said and Naruto felt disgust bile up in him, but not only that, he felt something else as well. What was that feeling? Excitement?

Naruto scanned each person, sniffing their scent, searching out the one that smelt the best. And he eventually found that human, a small girl, about two inches shorter than himself, with blonde locks that had drained of their natural colour from having not gotten nutrients from the sun.

"Her" Naruto pointed out and Kyuubi grinned. "Her name is Jenny. She's your age" the red haired male said and Naruto almost changed his mind, but that scent. It was just too wonderful and it made him want to devour all of the young girls blood, to bathe himself in it.

"She has the blood of a virgin" Naruto said absently and Kyuubi looked at him, as well as the girl, her eyes wide with shock and fear. "How can you tell?" the man asked and Naruto shrugs. "Her blood smells sweet, pure. It smells absolutely divine" and for a second Naruto didn't know if that was his own voice. It ended with a snarl, something that didn't sound right coming out of his own mouth, something disgusting, just like the thought of killing this young girl.

But that thought didn't stop him from walking forward, didn't stop him from looking at the gir, into her deep brown eyes, and when their eyes met, she instantly started walking towards the bar, towards him, walking like a puppet being controlled by a puppeteer. Kyuubi was shocked.

Not even he could get them to come to him willingly. Even if this was a tamed lot, they wouldn't go up to him, he usually went in there and got them himself but they never protested, knowing all too well that it was futile.

But Naruto just made eye contact with her and she started walking towards him, even the others had started to walk, looking at Naruto with a mixture of emotions. There was fear, shock and hope. Why was there hope? It was like Naruto was promising them something silently.

Like he was promising them salvation.

The shock wiped off of Kyuubi's face and a one of stone replaced it. He knew what the blonde was promising them.

He was promising them death, and they seemed to want it…because it was Naruto that was going to deliver it.

Kyuubi watched as Naruto broke off one of the locks that kept a small gate closed, watched as the blonde opened the gate and stepped inside. And he watched as the blondes eyes, already a crimson, slowly turned into a beady black as he stared at the girl, then looked at the other four in the cell.

"I'm sorry" he whispered out as Kyuubi saw a crimson tear fall down his right cheek. And then Kyuubi watched as his teeth, all sharp and pearly, slipped past his lips, a snarl firmly in place. And then the blonde was nothing but a blur, biting down on the girls neck before tearing a chunk out. And his eyes seemed to darken, if that was even possible.

The other people in the room stared at the blonde as he ripped the girl to shreds, how he drank up all the blood in the process. And the thing that was really shocking was how they seemed to look forward to them receiving the same treatment, looking forward to being ripped into tiny pieces.

Kyuubi watched as Naruto finally finished the girl, her being dead seconds in the attack. Naruto was already covered in blood, his face not so much, only his jaw and the crimson tears that kept on streaming down his cheeks.

Naruto was hating this, but he was enjoying it at the same time.

He looked at the other four in the cell, they had wide eyes and gaping mouths. But they didn't seem fearful. Naruto could see that shimmer in their eyes and that ghost smile. They were thanking him. it was the same look that Jenny had.

They were thanking him for killing them. For saving them from this hell they were living.

Naruto smiled at the others, a soft smile, before speaking. "You're time will come sooner or later" and with that he left the cell and made his way towards Kyuubi. His smile having saddened the moment he turned his back. Kyuubi understood though. The blonde was upset.

How could anyone be happy about their own demise? But he guessed that it was only something that happened when Naruto was around, like his whole person made another change and want something such as that, but only by his own hands.

And Kyuubi knew that that was it because the moment the blonde left the room the nine that were left over started screaming. Fear laced in their screams and their eyes lost of that hope as they stared at Kyuubi and then at the bits and pieces that used to be Jenny.

It was like they were in a trance before and suddenly snapped out of it the moment Naruto left the room. Kyuubi, for once, felt a twinge of fear for the blonde, not a great fear. But maybe he was just shocked. After all the blonde was something he had never ever encountered before.

The red head raked a hand through his hair before walking out the room and putting a lock in place. He never locked the doors because they were usually bound by the cages, but Naruto broke one of the locks so he guessed he needed to now.

_**[sundown] **_

Misaki waited for Kyuubi and Naruto in the large living room. She hadn't seen them since they left for the feeding chambers which had been about five hours ago. She knew Naruto had went back to his own chambers though. She felt him, well more like she felt the emotions he did. And she knew this because when the feeling of dreed washed over her she knew it wasn't her that was feeling it. and then there came fear and utter sadness that even made her tear up slightly.

Naruto was a bag of emotions, that she knew for sure. And his emotions were so strong that even she could feel them as if they were her own, but not at the same time.

Se heard the faint sound of a door opening and closing and soon Naruto emerged, followed shortly by Kyuubi who suddenly had a new twinge in his eyes. There was weariness in there, and something else that she couldn't really pin point. It looked oddly like fear, but that was something Kyuubi never felt… couldn't feel.

And then it was like he was telling her something, mentally speaking in her mind. _This kid is stronger than I thought. He can do unimaginable things_. She looked at Naruto, right into his eyes. It was like looking into two things at once. Like his eyes were layered. His eyes were dead and alive, happy and sad, they were a stunning blue and still rimmed with that odd black.

And suddenly Misaki had a headache. It came so sudden and so painfully that she had to balance herself from toppling over and cradling her head. All she could hear was a _thumping_ against her skull, as if something was trying to break out, or _in_.

"Are you okay?" the blonde asked as his dead/alive eyes looked at her with worry, but with nothing at the same time. And the thumping got worse and this time she did fall to her knees and started cradling her head with both hands. _Thump-thump…thump-thump…thump-thump _constantly she heard that sound.

"Thump-thump…thump-thump…thump-thump" she heard Naruto say and she looked up at him then closed her eyes. The thumping got worse.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and when she opened her eyes, she was looking right into the blue ones of Naruto's. And suddenly the thumping stopped. It was something in the blonde's eyes. There was a light there, a fire, but there was something else in there as well. Ice. There was ice in there. And those weren't the only thing, she realised.

Because when she looked into those blue pools she felt as if she was drowning, being electrocuted, burned, blown away, being buried alive and as if she was freezing all at the same time. She saw fire, ice, wind, lightning, earth and water deep in those pools. But they felt welcome, for some strange reason.

They made her feel safe and they made the thumping go away. "Are you okay?" the blonde asked again, his features contorted in worry and confusion. Misaki had been staring at him for a good two minutes now and Naruto was starting to think that there was something wrong with his face.

She was giving him the same look that Jenny had before he killed her. Except she wasn't begging for death. She looked like she was at peace, a look that his grandparents looked like when they slept, except she was awake. She looked almost happy and relieved as well, as if what had just happened to her had faded and left her feeling content.

Naruto smiled, and she copied him. Her smile reaching her eye's. "I'm fine" she said, her voice small. She got up, Naruto's hand still on her shoulder

"Your eyes are beautiful" she said suddenly and Naruto felt his cheeks heat up slightly. "D-don't lie" he stuttered out and Misaki tilted her head slightly. "They are. They are…picturesque… they are the most beautiful things I have ever seen" Naruto's blush darkened before he spluttered out something.

"S-shut up" and with that Misaki broke out in laughter, the sound radiated trough Naruto and soon he himself was laughing. Kyuubi stared at them as if they were crazy, but eventually a smile plopped up. And he didn't know if it was the warmth of Naruto's eyes, or Misaki's that made him smile but he had a feeling that it was the former.

But the smile wiped off his face as he took on a straight face. "Come on, sun down is passing. We need to get going" he said and the others turned to him and nodded their heads. "You know, I should drive there. You guys could probably get there within five seconds if you use your speed, but walking with me cuts that down to at least two hours… maybe we should all take my car"

Kyuubi shook his head. "No. we have to walk. And I could just carry you. But you are a stubborn woman. That is why we will only be there in two hours" Kyuubi said, growling playfully. "You know… I have been wondering for a while now… how do you guys know each other?" Naruto asked suddenly and both Kyuubi and Misaki looked at him. And suddenly both looked almost the same but didn't at the same time.

"How? We thought you would have realised…" came Misaki's voice followed by Kyuubi's "We're brother and sister"

_**[…]**_

The wind was icy ass it blew the branches of the trees, and it almost looked like tiny ice particles were forming on the leaves and wooden sticks, and if one looked closely, they would see that there was indeed ice forming, little crystal shards. It was a magnificent sight.

What brought on the icy wind was unknown. It had started once the tall man entered the small park. his presence as cold as the wind, if not colder. It was almost as if the wind was being caused by him. But there wasn't only him in the park. There were two people behind him. They had the same coldness, but theirs was not as intense as the other mans. Compared to him, theirs was nothing but small ices cube where as his was a snow storm.

And there were more people. Two more males. They seemed aware of each other as they all approached one another. There was no light, unless you counted the lamp post that had a dim, flickering light. And the moon was there, casting a glow over the park.

The glow was enough to make out all of their features. There was five males and one female. The group of three seemed to be led by a red haired male, the one with the icy presence. Then there was a male and female behind him. a brunette and a blonde.

The group of two were both male and they looked almost the same, except they weren't. The one had black hair while the others was raven. One looked older as well and had red eyes while the other had dark, almost black, brown ones.

They all stopped five feet from each other, staring with emotionless eyes. The silence that drifted between them wasn't awkward, and was almost welcomed by each of them. But, of course, it was broken by the black haired male.

"Temari. You sent for us. Why is that?" the man asked, his eyes firmly set on the man with the red hair, a twinge of weariness in his eyes. "Do not act as if you don't know. This has everything to do with the mess that your mate caused" the woman growled out and the other male blinked.

"Kyuubi? You mean the Mahoutsukai he turned? I haven't seen the kid and I don't think he will be much of a problem. He is a lower breed and just because he has Mahoutsukai in him does not make him any better than us" the black haired male said, his voice void of emotion. "But this kid is greater than us. We felt it, we _saw _it" the woman shot back.

"You saw him?" the man asked and the woman nodded. "We hid, and we made sure that we couldn't be sensed. But that kid… he could sense us… no… he could sense _Gaara. _And he went savage when he did… he nearly ripped off the heads of your mate and that witch… this kid is different…"

A silence fell over them before the red head spoke, his voice sounding like a whisper carried by the wind. "They are coming" the males words made the others confused, but not confused at the same time. "_He's _coming" the red head said, putting emphasise on the word he's.

And suddenly they knew what the red head was talking about and they all looked in the direction he was looking in. The eyes of the man with black hair seemed to change into a dark brown, the same as the man next to him. "Now, now Itachi. Don't change your eyes just because your mate is here. That kid is with as well and we need to be cautious of him" the brunette said as he stared at the male, Itachi.

"Do you feel it?" Temari suddenly asked, looking at her brother Gaara. "It's changed… it's…" she couldn't quite name what she was feeling; all she knew was that something was different. Very different.

Not even thirty second later and did three more people entered the park. A woman and two males. And just as they entered one of them fell to the ground and clutched onto his head and a scream of pain fell out of his lips. The others stop to look at him.

_**[…]**_

Naruto fell to his knees when they had entered the park, and he knew why. It was the same thing that happened yesterday, only now he knew how to handle it, well he kinda knew how to.

Once he stopped screaming he started panting out, his breathe coming out in laboured gasps. Once he knew he could actually breath properly, he looked up and he wasn't surprised when his eyes met with those cold, dead ones. the ones that seemed to drain all that was good out of him.

But he wasn't good, was he? He had killed that girl. And he had done it without any second thought. But she wanted it. She_ wanted_ him to kill her, her eyes begged him almost.

He stared at those icy orbs, they weren't blinking. He knew that he was going to meet this man again. He knew it because he could _feel him_. he felt him while they were walking, it was faint, but he felt him. And the others that were around him.

He felt something familiar as well, but it felt foreign as well.

"So that's him" came a cold voice and when he looked to his left he saw two males that looked almost the same. The one that looked the youngest was the one that spoke, Naruto realised. "Itachi? Sasuke? What are you doing here?" and that was Kyuubi, his voice filled with surprise.

"They called us here, why are you here. Itachi said he gave you a month to train that kid" the younger said as he pointed to the man with the icy eyes and the two people behind him. And Naruto's eyes locked with the pale blue ones of the red haired male standing at least seven feet from him. He suddenly felt that feeling of everything good being sucked out of him, but he never broke his gaze. And his head started pounding. _Thump-thump…thump-thump…thump-thump_

"I know about that… but we came here to do something important." Kyuubi said and they all looked at Naruto who was still looking at Gaara, the black rings around his eyes spreading to the core. Misaki and Kyuubi thought he was going to go feral again.

"You…" Naruto suddenly said. "You… you're…" he couldn't finish his sentence and soon his eyes started to leak that red substance they always did when he cried. But this time Misaki and Kyuubi didn't know why he was crying because his eyes were blank but the substance steamed down. _Thump-thump…thump-thump…thump-thump_

"Your eyes… they represent all that is evil" Naruto said and everyone stared at him. The red head looked at him blankly, unblinking. "I saw them yesterday…but…" _they're not all evil_ he added in his head as he got to his feet and walked towards the red head. The others looked at him as if he was crazy, but he couldn't see them. All he could see was the man before him. The man that was sucking all that was good out of him. _Thump-thump…thump-thump…thump-thump_

"I can see it in you… all that evil… but it isn't yours… it can't be… because there is a small child in there, he's lonely… he just wants someone to love him…" Naruto paused as he stopped right in front of the red head. The thumping in his head became louder. _**Thump-thump…thump-thump…thump-thump**_"Your smell… you don't smell like them… you _don't have a smell_" Naruto said and this time the red head blinked.

"Naruto! Get away from him! he can seriously hurt you" Kyuubi shouted and Naruto turned to him. "He would have done so by now" Naruto said as he turned to look at the two behind him. They seemed almost fearful as they stared at him and the red head. _**Thump-thump…thump-thump…thump-thump**_

"I knew something in you changed…" the woman said and Naruto stared before he blinked before looking at Gaara again. "What is your name?" he asked casually and Kyuubi shouted at him. "Naruto, you idiot! This isn't a tea party! And he won't answer yo-."

"Gaara" and the words fell from the red heads lips and everyone except Naruto fell into a silent shock. Kyuubi was gaping at the red head and at Naruto. "You look like a panda" Naruto said randomly and the red head narrowed his eyes.

"I think I'd prefer calling you panda. It suits you way better than Gaara" Naruto said as he started turning around, and Misaki could see the red tears still streaming freely down his cheeks. They still didn't know why he was crying. _**Thump-thump…thump-thump…thump-thump**_

But Naruto knew. He felt it. He saw it. And it made him sad, yet excited. _**Thump-thump…thump-thump…thump-thump**_

"Misaki… can you please help me…" Naruto suddenly said and Misaki looked at him with confusion. "What? Why?" she asked and Naruto smiled up at her.

"I'm about to faint" he said as his body suddenly went limp and started falling to the ground, but before he could reach the floor something cushioned his fall, a bed of sand. _**Thump-thump…thump-thump…thu**_-

And then everything was silent.

It was Gaara that had stopped the blonde from possibly falling and breaking something, not that it would matter since it would have healed anyway. They all stared at Naruto, and at the sand.

Gaara had used his gift… the thing he was born with.

The sand underneath the blonde started lifting upwards, lifting a few inches up and into the air. It travelled towards Misaki and Kyuubi and when it finally reached them the red head spoke. "Take care of him" and with that he disappeared in a whirl of sand.

"I guess this meeting is over then" Temari said as she looked at the blonde one last time before disappearing as well, her brother following her.

"We are going with you" Itachi said as he looked at Kyuubi and then at Naruto's sleeping form. "Too get a reaction like that out of _him_… this kid… he is definitely something" Itachi said as he looked at the male beside him. "Sasuke… will you be coming with us?" he asked and the male scowled.

"Of course, big brother" he said as he kept his gaze on the blonde.

Everyone was looking at the blonde.

_Thump-thump…thump-thump…thump-thump_

_**[Chapter end]**_

_**[A/N]**_

_Hello there!_

_I hope some of you got confused. I really do. I want everyone to be confused until I drop a big bombshell on you and then WHAM! You all understand and are like 'Oh My Gwad!' _

_But that bomb shell is far away… not really… anyway… I have finally figured out what my pairing is… GaaNaru! Yay! I cant help it… they are my favourite pairing… but I'm gonna throw some SasuNaru in here as well, it will be minor though…I'm actually thinking of making it SasuHina… cause I couldn't find a pairing for her… I think that'll work. I like sasuhina for some strange reason… _

_Now… time for meh tah goo!_

_Bye! Review and pet a potato! _


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: Well… its is rated M… but that is only cause I'm paranoid… but eventually M-rated content will be written… oh… and please guys… the logic in this story is totally irrelevant. This is just all made up in my head.**

**Crimson Tears**

**Chapter 5: Revolting**

_**[Chapter start]**_

_Thump-thump…thump-thump…thump-thump_ there it was again, that constant thumping inside Naruto's skull. It sounded like something was trying to jump out, or in, and the persistent thump was making his head feel numb.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked around the room… well he tried to anyway… his vison was pretty much impaired. Instead of focusing on his surroundings, he tried to focus on what had happened.

The only things he could remember were Kyuubi and Misaki telling him about them being brother and sister, something he was quite confused about.

_**[Flashback]**_

"_We're brother and sister" Naruto stared at them blankly. "How is that possible? Kyuubi is Banpaia… if he were your brother he would be like me… plus… he must be over a thousand years old… you look too young…" Naruto said dumbly as he stared at the two in front of him. _

"_Well… for you to understand anything we will have to tell you about our clan" Misaki said and Kyuubi nodded his head in agreement. "Yes. I guess we can spare a few minutes to tell you…" he said and Naruto stared at them with mixed emotions yet no emotions at the same time. _

"_See… centuries ago a Mahoutsukai fell in love with a Shibouritsu and back then times were different and such a love was punishable by either death or something cruel. Now this man wasn't given the death sentence but rather the latter. Cruel punishment back then wasn't what you'll call cruel in these times" Misaki started as she looked to her 'brother' for help. _

_The red head nods his head. "Punishment back then was simple. Well, to any normal human being, it was simple. That man was cursed, him and his future family. See, a curse back then was worse than death itself. And this man was given one shameful curse, shameful because he was a man of pride" Kyuubi ended so that his sister could finish. _

"_Yes, it was quite shameful. See, when he and that human reproduced, his child was born human, instead of Mahoutsukai. And even if you reproduce with a human and you are either Mahoutsukai or Ichiko, that child will be either of the two, based on gender. But his son wasn't, and it was because of the curse bestowed on him by the great elders of that time"_

"_A skip with each second generation." Kyuubi said after her. "He had a second child and she was born with power, unlike her brother." Kyuubi ended and Naruto stared at him. "Were those two you guys?" He asked and Misaki grinned. "Of course not! That is only the beginning of our story!" she said excitedly and Naruto stared at her, wide eyed. _

"_Let's finish it then." She said and both males nodded before she started speaking again. "See, like we said, that man was prideful, and having a son or daughter born as a full-fledged human was shameful. So, he did the most rational thing that he could think of back then. He kept the child away from society and when he or she was at the right age, he gave the child to a Kissui, a pure blooded vampire"_

_Kyuubi nodded his head and spoke after her. "Yes. See, our family has its name for a reason, well, some think this, I believe it to be stupid. 'Yotsuyu (1)' the name itself means night dew. And it was because our family meddled with things that only came out when the sun falls and the moon rises. They helped the vampires whenever they needed aid during battles against Ookami. It was bothersome, but that was just our clan way."_

"_Yeah, I think there was something about our ancestors being against turning a normal human into something such as a vampire, so they helped them as a form of guilt… that part is unknown to me… but anyway..." Misaki mumbled out and Naruto nodded his head, a sign that told them he was listening and that they could continue. _

"_Anyway. So this is what happened from that point onwards. The generations that were skipped were kept away from society and raised to become slaves to whatever Kissui family that family from our clan worked with. Thus leading to our story. See, our dad was born Mahoutsukai, as well as our mother._

"_They had three children, two of them being normal humans, no Mahoutsukai blood whatsoever… those three would be me, Kyuubi and our baby brother Gomi (2). Kyuubi and Gomi were shut off from the human world and the supernatural world and when they were at the right age, which was 15 and 18, father and mother gave them to separate families."_

"_Which families?" Naruto asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Sabaku and Uchiha. That was the family we meddled with. Gomi went to the Sabaku clan and Kyuubi went to the Uchiha clan. And were I to have a child, he or she would have been accursed and sent to either the Sabaku clan or the Uchiha's" Misaki said sadly and Naruto could tell that she didn't really like her families ideals. _

"_What happened afterwards?" The blonde asked as he watched a tear stream down Misaki's cheek, but it wasn't because she was sad. "Three years after they had been sent, Kyuubi came back… but he wasn't that normal big brother of mine… no… he was changed… he had become one of __**them**__. And he was furious" _

"_True, I was furious… I hated our clan and I hated what they had done to the normal humans like me and our baby brother… so I killed each and every single one of them. But I had my weaknesses... I couldn't kill my baby sister …" _

"_Of course, Misaki was angry with me for killing our clan and parents, but she forgave me after a while, since she truly hated them just as much as I did, aint that right?" he said as he nudged the woman next to him. "Yeah, I think I just mistook shock with anger… I never loved our parents after all." She ended and Kyuubi smiled._

"_What age were you turned?" Naruto asked Kyuubi and the red haired male sighed. "Twenty. Two years after I was sent to the Uchiha. Itachi had turned me and made me into his mate, and back then I hadn't wanted to be his mate willingly so he took me by force… of course I ended up loving him… that sadistic bastard" The red head said as he brought his hands up to massage at his temples. _

"_A year after I was turned and I was able to control myself, I went after each member of our clan. And I know that killing was cruel, but they had sent thousands of children to face their early deaths… and I was angry…" he said and Misaki nods her head. "I would have done the same…" she said._

"_Anyway… That's about it…" the red head said and Naruto nodded. "What happened to Gomi? And how are you still alive?" his last question was directed to Misaki. _

"_We do not know what happened to Gomi… and to answer your last question is simple. I found a way to be immortal without having to become a vampire" Misaki answered. _

"_Explain" Naruto ordered and the woman sighed. "I hated the fact that Kyuubi would have to face the rest of his existence alone, even though I knew he had Itachi I wanted him to at least have a kin he liked… so I searched out ways to become immortal… I found this guy named Orochimaru and he had promised to give me immortality if I agreed to be his lab rat for a year_

"_I agreed and by the time I was twenty one I had gotten my immortality… it was simple really" she said as she scratched her head sheepishly. "How so?" Naruto asked. "Well… I simple died and was brought back to life… I don't know what Orochimaru did, he never told me, but whatever it was it worked. Me being here is living proof of that." she said with a sheepish grin. _

"_Now, enough of all of this. We better go"_

_**[End flashback]**_

That had been a lot of information to take in all at once. But it started making sense to him- the whole Kyuubi and Misaki being brother and sister thing. At first he hadn't realized it, but now that he was told, he couldn't miss it. Misaki and Kyuubi looked alike. Except of course, Misaki looked like a female.

She had the same red hair as Kyuubi but her eyes were actually a blue-grey color unlike Kyuubi's that was red. Her hair was also long and always kept up in a ponytail with side bangs. She was fair-skinned like Kyuubi as well. yup, there was no mistaking it, even if there were a few differences, they were definitely brother and sister.

Naruto looked around the room again. His vison was still impaired. He tried thinking of what had happened afterwards. He remembered them walking in the woods and not driving like Misaki had wanted. Naruto remembers being the one to ask for that since he generally hated cars.

The blonde tried to think harder and went deeper into his mind and seemed to pull out small little clips from some place there. Trees. All he could see was trees. It was the forest that they were walking in. it was also dark but he could see everything clearly.

He didn't know how long it was that they had actually been walking, but at some point he had started feeling funny, and the nearer they got to wherever it was that Kyuubi and Misaki were taking him to, the worse that feeling got.

And he recognized what that feeling was. Immense cold, so cold it was actually painful. It was that coldness that made him go feral the day before, but it was different this time. Somehow everything was worse than the day before, and when they had eventually entered a park Naruto couldn't stand the cold that was causing pain rush through every inch of his body and he remembers himself falling to his knees, clutching his head and screaming in pain.

And then he remembered himself trying to catch his breath, and then getting up and looking into those cold, dead eyes that drained him. And that's when he felt it, when he _saw it_.

He remembered saying incoherent stuff to the man, and the tears… they wouldn't stop, but he felt completely blank, that is, until he asked the man for his name.

"G-gaara" he said hoarsely, his voice sounding like that for not being used. He remembered making a joke about the man looking like a panda and how Panda suited him better than Gaara… then he remembered asking Misaki to help him out because he was about to faint…

He wasn't completely unconscious when his knees gave out, and he had been expecting to his the stone cold floor, yet he hit something soft and grainy. He remembered smiling for some reason… he didn't know why, but that soft and grainy thing that cushioned his fall made him feel safe and secure. And then he felt like he was floating and that's when he had literally passed out.

_Thump-thump…thump-thump…thump-thump_ it was that constant pounding in his head that brought him back to reality. The pounding was persistent and relentless, as it was last night. Naruto tried to ignore the pain in his head and looked around for the third time since he had woken up.

His vison was clearer now. He could make out that he was in his own chambers. He was laying in his own bed, he noted as he sat up. His body was aching for some reason but he paid no attention to that and focused on getting out of the room.

He was feeling quite famished.

He walked across the room and over to his drawers. Misaki had gotten him new things because he wanted nothing to do with his grandparents… okay that wasn't true, he was just really angry with them-

_Thump-thump…thump-thump…thump-thump. _

Naruto ignored the pounding and took out a clean set of clothes and sent into the bathroom that was joined to this room to wash up. He could feed after that.

_**[…]**_

Misaki, Kyuubi, Itachi and Sasuke were all in the living room when they heard a commotion coming from down the corridor. "He's awake" Kyuubi said and Misaki sighed in relief. "Thank goodness… he had me worrying there" Misaki said and Kyuubi agreed.

"Yeah, no kidding. That kid is just so unpredictable… and damn you guys. Why could you not just pick some other place to have your meeting? Damnit now we're behind schedule" Kyuubi said as he glared at his mate, Itachi.

"The Sabaku's wanted to meet there and I had agreed. That place is shut off from humanity so it was the best place to talk" Itachi said as he looked at his mate with blank eyes. "And that is also the reason that we chose that park to remove Naruto's seal. Damnit, now we can only do it tonight" Kyuubi growled out.

"Why not just do it now?" Sasuke asked and Misaki shook her head. "No, it needs to be dark, and it has to be some place shut off." She said and Sasuke dead panned.

"You know, this place is pretty shut off" he said and Misaki and Kyuubi glared at him. "This is our clan home. And something could possibly happen when all that power is released. A shock wave or something could go off and destroy everything within twenty feet. We won't take any chances here" she said.

"Then we can just go to the park again tonight. It's no big problem…" Sasuke said and Misaki shook her head. "It is. We were given a month by Itachi _and_ the elders. Naruto has to be trained in both sorcery and on how to control himself and to use his strength" she said and the others sighed.

"He controls himself well… it's just that when that red head is near him he starts acting weirdly… it's troublesome… but it really can't be helped… The Sabaku's are one of the elite's, and I have a feeling that we will be hearing from them a lot, which means we will be encountering _him_" Kyuubi said and the Misaki agreed.

"Absolutely… but unfortunately, there isn't much we can do with helping him in situations like that since we don't really know what happens when they come in contact with each other" she said.

"But it is quite obvious that the kid is different… Gaara had used his sand, a gift that he was born, no _cursed,_ with. And there was no malicious intent in his actions… he did it so that the blonde wouldn't hurt himself, even though he knew full well that he would probably just heal…" Itachi stated and Sasuke nodded.

"Indeed. He did it because he wanted to protect the blonde… and it wasn't just that… he also spoke to him, and allowed the blonde to get near him and even call him _Panda_… I don't know what was going on in his head, but he can thank his lucky stars that Gaara hadn't don't anything" Sasuke replied just as a new presence entered the room.

"Kyuubi… I'm feeling a little peckish… why don't we all go and have a decent meal?" it was Naruto. The all turned around to look at the blonde. his eyes had started taking on that same look they had the day before when he was hungry. The black rings were slowly reaching the centre, making his eyes appear black with a red tint.

"We're fine. You know the way" Kyuubi said and Naruto smiled. "I know that you are not fine. You haven't feed since you turned me, and those two-." Naruto did the unimaginable thing and sniffed the air before finishing his sentence "-haven't feed in two months. I'd think that they are a wee bit hungry" the others stared at him in amazement.

"Well then… feeding chambers it is" Misaki said to ease the tension. "Well, I'll be heading out to get a few thing…bye!" she said before disappearing.

"Well… let us… go" Kyuubi said awkwardly before all four males left.

Naruto was getting more used to what he was able to do. And he had already sniffed out his next meal. It was a male this time. He smelled young blood, but the male couldn't have been older than twenty. Of course, that was still young, but the girl he had feed on yesterday was even younger and not to mention her blood was pure.

He could only imagine how Kyuubi had felt when he had bitten and drank his blood. _"Your blood, even when infected, is like heaven" _he remembered Kyuubi saying the night he was turned. He guessed that it must have been like heaven because he was pretty much still a virgin and he was Mahoutsukai, damn, he wouldn't mind trying to taste a combination like that.

'_No… I did not just think that… Damnit I am becoming a monster…' _the blonde thought to himself. _The darkness is embracing you; _he heard Kyuubi's voice sound out in his mind.

He guessed it was true… but Kyuubi had said something else hadn't he? _But the light is way too bright. They're merging together, forming something that is neither dark nor light. Neither good nor bad. Something neutral_

Something that was neither_** dead **__nor__** alive.**_

Of course, Naruto paid no attention towards his thoughts afterwards, no how could he? They had arrived to the chambers that held the remaining nine people. And the minute those nine had caught sight of him; they had immediately started walking towards the bars, shocking Itachi and Sasuke.

They all had that begging look in their eyes, and those looks of hope and bliss… And Just as Naruto bit into his next victim, that same substance flowed down his eyes and he whispered a few words.

"_Forgive me_"

"_We already have_" the others replied.

And that's when it started, the maiming of his victim. It always started with the draining of blood, but always after that a vampire's instinct was to tear that human apart, that way they wouldn't turn. Since they did hold there 'virus' in their spit, and when biting that virus gets leaked into that humans body.

Naruto tore that man to shreds, just like he had to the girl the day before.

Itachi and Sasuke were in awe for one reason and one reason only.

The remaining eight were all smiling and had looks of anticipation in their faces.

Once Naruto was finished he looked at the three remaining in the cage. "Their blood isn't young, but it isn't old. You may have them" he said and the others nodded before stepping into the cage. The three remaining humans started screaming at the others.

"It's okay… they're just doing my bidding" Naruto said with a smile on his face as he looked at each of the remaining three, tears streaking down his cheeks and dripping off his already blood soaked chin.

The other humans didn't calm down as they watched in fear as the three males grabbed them.

It was over too soon and the whole cage was covered in blood, tissue and guts.

"Vampires are truly disgusting" Naruto said, surprising the others.

_Revolting_

_**[Chapter end]**_

_**[A/N]**_

_1; in chapter three it was Asatsuyu. I made a mistake there. Asatsuyu means morning dew and was the opposite of what I wanted. _

_2; Gomi itself means trash. This symbolizes what Kyuubi and Misaki's parents actually though of their human child. _

_Well hello there. I haven't updated in like… nearly two weeks… I apologise for that… see while writing this chapter I had to rewrite certain parts the whole time because my computer kept on freezing my programs and I always lost my progress just before I decided to save… when things eventually came right I did not like where the chapter was headed to so I decided to do it over. _

_It isn't as long as the chapter before but it will suffice!_

_I really hope I get reviews… it's almost one in the morning… I've been working since half past nine and my back is killing me. p.s, it only took me this long because I had a few distractions, namely the darkness and my dogs barking and scaring the crap out of me… no I'm just kidding… I didn't rush cause I wanted things to turn out better than my first attempt at this chapter, which surprisingly took longer than this one, now that I think about it. _

_So please, review, tell me what you think or if you want me to change anything…_

_Bye, review, pet a potato!_

_P.S : Next chapter the seal is broken and something amazing happens, can anyone guess what?_


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Crimson Tears**

**Chapter 6: You're killing me**

_**[Chapter start] **_

In a house filled with darkness, sat a blonde boy watching the slowly setting sun, thinking back to the times when he could feel the warm heat of the burning ball of gas on his skin. He didn't remember the last time he had actually been outside.

When he had gotten the virus he had been copped up in that hospital bed for so long that he had started to lose hope of ever stepping out in the warm heat.

The blonde was quite lucky to be watching the sunset, since usually the hot rays would burn him. But, today he made an effort to start watching the sunset minutes before it finally went down, that way the woods they were in would be covered in light darkness and he would be able to stand out in it.

Just as the sun went down fully and darkness started to engulf the skies and area around him, he heard someone behind him speak. "It's beautiful, right?" it was a female's voice, one that he knew quite well. "I know… but it doesn't matter if it's beautiful… it's not something I can enjoy anymore… you should know that Misaki" he said sadly and the woman behind him sighed.

"Itachi and Sasuke will be traveling with us, but they will be going a different way at some point. They do have to get back to their kingdom before their parents go ballistic" the woman said and the blonde nodded.

"Will we be leaving now?" he asked and Misaki nodded. "Yeah… I'm waiting for Kyuubi and the others. Look, Naruto, I don't know what is going to happen tonight when we break the seal that is suppressing your blood trait, but I want you to know that you need to have full trust in me when I say that I won't let anything bad happen"

"You have to make sure nothing bad happens…" the blonde said, his gaze still set on where the sun used to be. "If you don't…" he paused.

"They'll kill you"

_**[…]**_

True to Misaki's words, Itachi and Sasuke had walked with them and left at some point before they reached the secluded park that they were in the night before. The tension between the remaining three was thick and suffocating.

Misaki was caught up in her thoughts, but most of the tension was radiating from her. 'They'll kill you' she heard Naruto say in her head just as a pounding started against her skull. She didn't know who 'they' ware but she doubted that it was anybody good. She had a sick feeling that he was talking about his grandparents, and knowing them and their family history she knew that had she accidently let something bad happen to the blonde, she'd be done for.

The Uzumaki's and the Senju's (1) was a fierce clan, both on their own, but add them together and it only spelt trouble. Misaki had had jitters for the most part of their walk because no matter how much she didn't fear death, she still didn't want to die, not wanting to leave her brother.

She guessed that leaving him wouldn't be so bad… after all, for most of her immortal existence she had been parted from him, what would the rest of his life mean anyway? Besides, when Kyuubi had been turned, his attitude towards her had somehow gotten colder, almost uncaring. She knew that he didn't mean to be, it was just Kyuubi being Kyuubi.

Having been shut off from the world was bound to make one cold and indifferent.

While those were Misaki's thoughts, Kyuubi's were about the two he was currently walking with. They had both been acting strange, in his opinion. Naruto had actually been acting strange the whole day, going through different emotions, one after the other. Misaki only started acting weird when they started their journey towards the park.

She had become awfully quiet and looked like she was holding something heavy on her shoulders, figuratively speaking that is. He didn't know what was wrong with her, but he knew that Naruto's behavior had a lot to do with what had happened last night.

Naruto on the other hand knew that his behavior had absolutely nothing to do with the events that took place the day before. He knew that it was because everything was taking its toll on him. The fact that he had been turned into a monster, the fact that he would never be able to see his friends and family again, everything.

And it was making him hurt. No… he wasn't hurting… he felt completely empty. He felt nothing, absolutely nothing. He supposed that he wasn't completely feeling nothing… there had to be something, anything….

_**Thump-thump…Thump-thump…Thump-thump. **_There was always that pounding in his head, always. It never ceased. He wasn't even sure if it could have necessarily been called pounding. It didn't feel like pounding, if felt like his brain was just _thumping_ against his skull. Like it was growing big and small and each time it enlarged it would painfully hit the shell around it.

Almost like an egg. When the chick is fully grown it pecks against the shell, wanting to get out to see its mother.

_**Thump-thump…Thump-thump…Thump-thump**_

He had gotten used to it though. He couldn't really feel the thumping but he knew it was there because he could hear it. it sounding something close to a erratically beating heart. And although he couldn't feel it he wanted so desperately for it to stop.

"Naruto, are you okay?" he heard Misaki ask him, her tone worrying. The blonde looked at her for a split second before looking back at the darkness in front of him. "I'm fine" he assured her, waving his hand dismissively.

A silence fell between them after that, the only sound being the dead leaves and grass crunching under their feet, and that constant thumping in Naruto's head., of course the blonde was the only one that could hear that.

_**Thump-thump…Thump-thump…Thump-thump. **_

"Misaki… How long will this take?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence that fell between them. The red haired woman gave the blonde a look of contemplation before shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know… it shouldn't be long… after all, breaking a seal is quite easy and simple…" the woman said.

"What damage do you think could have happened to me had I not been turned?" the blonde asked and Misaki gave him a thoughtful look. "Well… you see…. When a Mahoutsukai or an Ichiko are at the ripe age of twelve, they are taught how to control the flow of power in them. See, at twelve your power intensifies and you will have to learn how to control it.

"Your power has been blocked off from you since the time you were born, this means that you haven't been able to feel even a slight bit of it. And when it gets released, it will be hard to control because it will be the first time that your body will be feeling it…

"You might have a hard time controlling it, but that's why I am here. I can help you, besides… I'm not going to completely break the seal… only enough to allow a quarter of your power out. That way you'll be able to handle it better than if I broke the seal completely… because even if you are Banpaia now… you would die if I let all that power surge through you, within minutes… and had you not been turned, you'd die the moment the seal was broken"

Naruto's eyes were wide as he stared at the red haired female. He was expecting an answer like that but somehow hearing it actually shocked him. Naruto knew that he wasn't afraid of death, but that didn't mean he wanted to die. Okay…technically he was dead… but he was living as well. Just like all the other vampires.

They were dead on the inside but not on the outside. He knew that it didn't really make sense but it was the only way to describe them. Except… Kyuubi had said something different about him… well, he hadn't said anything… but Naruto knew he was thinking it…

_You're neither dead nor alive. _

How can one be neither dead nor alive? You had to be one… how could he be none? It just made no sense to him… but a lot of things didn't make sense anymore… like his odd behavior around his 'meals'… the way he acted around that mysterious man… that thumping in his head.

It made no sense.

_**[…]**_

When they had finally reached the park Naruto didn't know if he was supposed to be happy or sad that his grandparents were there.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, ignoring the way the thumping in his head intensified. "Well… you see… we thought that if anybody was going to break that seal, it would be us… since we are your family and it was us who put it on you" Jiraiya had responded.

"How did you know we'd be here?" Misaki asked and the man shrugged. "I just had a feel-."

"He has toads right up until the land of waves. They informed him of your presence the other night… we just had a feeling that you'd be here again" Tsunade said as she looked at her blonde grandson. "Naruto… we're sorry for keeping our family origin a secret… but your parents wanted it… it was their dying wish… we had to do it" she said before looking over at Misaki.

"You were right about what you said earlier. If we break the seal completely, he'll die… Jiraiya over here is only going to weaken it so that small amounts of his power may seep out. Of course, when it's weakened for the first time, the flow of power will be irregular but it won't kill him since its only small amounts"

"But if you weaken the seal it could break easily without any help of magic… he could become a ticking time bomb" Misaki said as she stared at Tsunade in disbelief.

"By the time that happens, all of his power would already be flowing through him feely and he'll be able to control it with our help… look, I trust that you are good at what you do… but we feel safer knowing that our grandson is with us…" Jiraiya answered and Misaki's mouth shut. "If he is with you and he is exposed to light he will die"

"There is a basement underneath our house… do you really think we'd been unprepared for situations such as this one?"

"Isn't that like keeping me captive?" Naruto asked. "No… its keeping you safe… besides… the town doesn't know that you are dead… they think you're away…"

"But… surely they knew of me being in the hospital… I mean… some of my friends had visited me" Naruto said as he stared at his grandparents.

_**Thump-thump…Thump-thump…Thump-thump. **_

"Naruto… those were illusions… that virus caused them… when you got sick… nobody knew… only the hospital and even they don't know that you are dead… we covered everything…" Naruto stared at his grandparents, a mixture of surprise and disbelief on his face.

"Then… then I can still see some of my friends…. I can still see Sakura… Sai… all of them!" the blonde said as his eyes stared glossing up and a red substance welled up in them. "I can still see them" he said as the red tears fell from his eyes and a bright smile formed on his lips.

"But Naruto… You'd only be able to see them at night… and you first have to be able to control your Banpaia urges…" Jiraiya said. "That won't be needed… he knows how to control them… he is only a few days old… but can control them better than me and my mate… If he stayed with you what would you do when he becomes hungry?" Kyuubi asked and Jiraiya grinned.

"Tsunade is very good at making chemicals ya know. She came up with one that has the same properties as blood. Therefor he can drink that without having to kill any humans… you know… maybe we should give that to all you Banpaia…" The old man said.

"Banpaia wouldn't take it… even if it is basically just as good as blood… the thought of killing a human is much more thrilling… and how sure are you that it will work?" the red head asked and this time Tsunade answered. "We also have connections with vampires you know. We tested it on one of the lower breeds that have to feed each day… it worked"

"Just so you know… I don't enjoy ingesting blood… so hopefully you made it taste like ramen" Naruto joked and Tsunade held back the urge to hit the kid on his head. "Look here brat. It is just like human blood, therefor it will have the same taste… I don't think it will even be possible to get it to taste like that disgusting food you like to eat" she said and Naruto glared at her.

"Ramen is not disgusting" he said. Usually it would be that ramen is the greatest food ever, but after tasting blood he didn't really know if that was true…. Sure he hated drinking blood… but even he had to say that it tasted great… and that's what he hated… he hated that he was able to admit that.

"Uh… okay… we'll do what you want… but I have to stay with him… there is still things he needs to know…" Kyuubi said and Jiraiya nodded. "We thought you'd ask that… we've already planned on all three of you living with us… of course… you two will live in the basemen… Misaki can live in the house and help Tsunade with making the 'blood'… I don't trust you though… no offense"

"None taken… look… we need to weaken the seal now… it's getting late… the sun will rise in a few hours" Jiraiya nodded as he took a step forward, stopping in front of Naruto.

"Close your eyes" he instructed and the blonde did as he was told.

_**Thump-thump…Thump-thump…Thump-thump. **_

The old man started mumbling things while making funny shapes with his hands. The others could quite make out what he was saying or the shapes he was making.

_**Thump-thump…Thump-thump…Thump-thump. **_

Naruto felt his whole body go numb. The only thing he could feel was the burning on his stomach and the thumping in his head.

_**Thump-thump…Thump-thump…Thump-thump. **_

The burning and thumping got more intense. He could hear screaming. Not outside… he could hear someone screaming inside his mind.

He concentrated on that sound and tried to follow it in his mind. When the screaming got louder the burning faded but the thumping intensified.

_**Thump-thump…Thump-thump…Thump-thump. **_

When he reached that screaming he could hear something heavily pounding against a wall. He squinted –in his mind he did; this is all happening in his mind. He saw someone banging their first against a wall like object, screaming.

"Who are you" Naruto called out and the screaming and pounding stopped, as well as the thumping. The person turned around and looked at him. Naruto gasped.

"How the…?" he said as he walked towards the person. "How come you look like me?" he asked and the person replied.

"I _am_ you… and you're killing me"

_**[…]**_

_A/N:_

_Okay… I know I said something awesome was going to happen, but I'm gonna let that happen in the next chapter…. I didn't want to drag things out too much… _

_Besides… next chapter we will be meeting an Ookami! A wolf! Yay! Anyway…_

_1; it made sense joining these two clans together because technically Tsunade is from the Senju clan… so yeah…_

_Anyway… and I know I ended it off like that… but know that Naruto isn't going to die. When 'he' said "you're killing me" he didn't mean it in the sense that he was literally being killed. _

_Anyway… sorry for the late update! _

_Bye!_


End file.
